The Course of a Year
by Sakura478
Summary: For five years Itachi Uchiha didn't look twice at Sakura Haruno. But in the course of a year she will become everything to him. Itachi/Sakura. Itasaku. Non-massacre. The month of January was the first time that Itachi saw Sakura as her own entity instead of his brother's teammate It was also the month that she was mysteriously chosen for ANBU squad one. Non massacre.
1. January

Hey guys I came up with this a few days ago and I figured today would be the perfect day to publish it. I have another Itasaku fic **Itachi** **Taichou** so go to my profile and check that out. If you want more **review**.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or this would be canon.**

* * *

January

Itachi considered himself to be a good captain. After all he'd had the job for nearly ten years and the Hokage had yet to tell him to step down. But, if he was such a good captain, why was his team going through medics faster than the Hokage could produce them? It wasn't that they were dying on the battlefield. On the contrary Itachi generally did his best to keep them out of the fight altogether. But it seemed that the medic would always quite after only a few months on his team. It was getting ridiculous and Gemna was calling it the 'Curse of Squad One'. Itachi had no belief in such things but he was starting to get annoyed by the lack of consistency in his team members. On such an elite team you had to have complete trust in your partners. This trust was hard to keep giving if you constantly changed teammates. It was with these thoughts that Itachi made his way to the marketplace. His mother needed some tomatoes and rice for dinner and being the mama's boy he was he volunteered to fetch them for her.

Itachi looked around the marketplace and was surprised to find his brother walking around the marketplace so early in the morning. He was even more surprised when he saw his brother's idiotic best friend come up next to him. The two weren't known for being early risers but his questions were answered when he saw a slim pinkette walk up to them with her arms full of groceries. She said something to the boys and they frowned but held out their arms for her to put the groceries in. Itachi chuckled a little at the obvious control she had over the two shinobi. She smiled at them both before walking over to another stall. Itachi looked back at his brother and wasn't shocked to see the two boys arguing. The pink haired girl noticed as well and walked up to them. They barely noticed her and just handed back the groceries before taking off towards the training fields, chakra spiking.

The girl stood there dumbfounded for a minute before stamped her feet in obvious irritation. Itachi shook his head and made a mental note to talk to Sasuke about how to treat women. The boy was never to reproduce at this rate.

A high pitched squeal made Itachi look back over at the pinkette and he saw her struggling with all the groceries the boys had dumped her with along with the ones she had bought while they were arguing. Itachi looked at his watch and sighed before heading over to her and catching the groceries that had begun to fall. He looked up and was met with the sight of two startled emerald eyes that looked at him until he stood up.

"U-Uchiha-san", she stuttered as she readjusted her arms to comfortably hold the groceries she still had left.

"Haruno-san, I take it you need some assistance", Itachi said and she blushed slightly as she placed her grocery bag on her hip.

"It seems my helpers ran off to go kill each other so I'm sort of stuck", she told him her eyes narrowing as she spoke about her teammates. Itachi wondered if his brother should be worried. He knew the pinkette intimidated him but he wondered if the fear was valid. He had never seen the girl on the battlefield himself.

"Yes, my brother seems rather fond of fighting with the blonde idiot", I told her as she began walking to one of the other stands. She laughed softly but I could tell my presence was still making her tense.

"I swear they spend more time fighting with each other then they do with enemy ninja", Sakura chuckled as she paid the stall worker for a bag of rice. She attempted to situate it but I just grabbed it and tucked it under my arm making her frown slightly.

"Uchiha-san, I can break mountains with my bare hands. I can carry a bag of rice", she told me, her voice carrying a very forced polite tone. Itachi briefly wondered if she could really do that before looking back at her.

"Regardless of your strength you only have so much room in your arms", he said smarty and she pursed her lips together before walking to another stall. Itachi walked after her and he saw she was looking at a stall with various bags hanging from its shelves.

"This might not be the best place to buy a purse, Sakura-san", Itachi pointed out and she glared at him as she examined the bags.

"I'm looking for something to carry my groceries in", she told him and Itachi felt almost offended.

"Why would you need that if I can carry them for you", he asked and she sighed before looking back at him.

"Because I don't want to burden you Uchiha-san, I'm sure you have other stuff you'd rather be doing", she said and Itachi sighed as she flipped through more f the bags. Why were women so difficult?

"I actually have nothing else to do and my mother would kill me if I didn't help out her adopted daughter", Itachi told her and with that he walked away from the stall and she followed after mumbling incoherent things under her breath that made him smirk as he deciphered a few choice words that would make his mother gasp in shock.

"Whatever I got all the things I needed so I should head home", she told him holding her already full arms out for the groceries he carried. Itachi looked at the petite woman in amusement. She was rather hard headed wasn't she? Or maybe she was just stupid.

"Alright, lead the way to your home then", he told her and her mouth dropped open in shock in a way that wasn't the slightest bit attractive. If Itachi was a lesser man he would have told her so but she huffed and started heading towards an apartment complex before he could even think to say anything.

Itachi followed after her and lifted another package from her arms while she searched for her key making her glare at him nice again. She opened the door and headed inside and Itachi was greeted with the site of a barely clothed blonde girl sitting on the couch. The girl looked up at him and started a bit before looking at his arms and then at Sakura.

"I thought you were going shopping with idiot number one and idiot number two", she said and Sakura just sighed before heading towards the kitchen. Itachi grimaced as the blonde girl looked him up and down and he too headed toward the kitchen. He placed the groceries on the counter and he watched as Sakura put them all away. The blonde girl stayed on the couch but he could feel her shooting glances their way every few seconds.

"Are you staying for breakfast", Sakura asked him and he shook his head before heading towards the door.

"Maybe some other time, Haruno-san", he told her before closing the door.

_"Geez forehead what did you do to make Mr. Sexgod run to the door"_

_"Just shut up pig"_

* * *

Itachi walked over to training ground three and was pleased when he felt his brother's chakra signature swell to nearly rival the Jinchuriki's. Both signatures were quickly crushed when a new signature overrode them both and Itachi raised a brow when he heard a distinctly female victory cheer.

Itachi walked onto the field and was surprised to find both his brother and his blonde teammate lying on the ground, groaning as a small pinkette did a little victory dance.

"Ha, I win. That means you both have to pay for my lunch for the rest of the week. _Ha_", she jeered and Itachi smirked slightly as he saw his brother pound his fist into the ground in defeat.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan, can we have a rematch", the blonde asked his tone begging. Sakura shook her head, her grin far too smug and Naruto groaned before letting his face fall back in the dirt.

"Come on you two get up I want to go to that new girl place Ino-pig was talking about", she said and the two boys got up wincing as they did so. She frowned at them and walked over to Sasuke and Itachi thought she was going to hit him for being slow but instead she pressed her hand to his injuries.

Itachi could feel his eyes widen as all of Sasuke's cuts and bruises faded with just a few seconds of her glowing palm. He saw his brother close his eyes and sigh in what looked to be bliss. Sakura removed her hand and started tending to Naruto's wounds and Itachi watched his brother lean back and look over at his teammate as she healed the groaning blonde.

When both were healed they all stood up and headed over to their bags. It was only then that Sasuke appeared to realize his brother was in the clearing.

"Aniki", Sasuke called out puzzled and Itachi waved at him before walking into the clearing, three sets of eyes on him.

"Otouto, I was sent to remind you that mother wants you home early so you can relax before the clan meeting", Itachi told him and Sasuke winced as he caught the water bottle Naruto had thrown him.

"Damn it, guys I'll see you later", Sasuke called out and he tossed the water bottle back to Naruto and gave a little wave to Sakura, who looked disappointed, before he started running in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Itachi followed after him and the two ran side by side until they got to their house in the back of the compound.

"Letting her win won't allow her to improve otouto", Itachi reprimanded his brother and he felt slightly surprised when his brother responded by laughing at him.

"Is there something funny Sasuke", Itachi asked and his little brother just looked amused as he looked back at him.

"Well it's just if Sakura heard you say that, she'd kill you", Sasuke told him and Itachi looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you saying she beat both you and the Jinchuriki and without even exhausting her chakra", Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded.

"She's smart, she figures out someone's moves and even if they're stronger then her she can beat them. The only one who can beat her is Kakashi and that's because he's smarter than Shikamaru", Sasuke admitted and Itachi could tell his little brother wasn't happy about his female teammate's abilities.

"Jealous", Itachi said his voice teasing and Sasuke nodded despite his brother's joking tone. Itachi raised a single brow but their conversation was interrupted by their mother.

"Ita-chan, Sasu-chan, I know you're out there. It's time for lunch", she called out and the two boys (A/N really men but who can say no to their mother) filed in.

"I wouldn't guess she was so strong", Itachi mumbled to himself as they sat down at the table. He didn't notice his younger brother's smile as they dug into their food.

"Itadakimasu"

* * *

Itachi winced as he laid down on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Shisui actually groaned and the only reason Gemna didn't make any noise was because he was unconscious. They had been ambushed on their way home and they'd had to drag Gemna's half dead body back to the hospital since they didn't have a medic on their team.

It was really becoming a nuisance.

"Haruno-sensei, they need you in here", a high pitched voice called out and Itachi felt his eyes twitch as a flash of pink entered his hospital room.

"Hello I'm Haruno Sakura and I'll be- Uchiha-san", she said her voice puzzled as she looked at Itachi and his two teammates. Her face schooled over though when she saw Gemna.

"Shit", she cursed quietly before leaning down next to him. She immediately pressed her palms to his chest and Itachi could feel her chakra pulsing. She stayed there for at least twenty minutes before she stepped away. Itachi could hear Gemna's even breathing and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The small nurse finally turned around and she made her way to Itachi but he shook his head.

"Him first", Itachi said simply and he saw Shisui open his mouth to protest but it was quickly silenced when the medic pressed her healing palms to his side. He let out a small moan and Itachi could tell he wouldn't be arguing anymore.

"Thank-you Sakura-san", Shisui told her when she finally removed her hands.

"Sasuke would kill me if I didn't heal his favorite cousin, Shisui-san", she told him and Itachi wondered when they had conversed before because it was obvious they knew each other.

"Uchiha-san it's your turn", she called out cheerfully and Itachi flinched a little when her chakra ran through his body. It felt like a mug of hot chocolate after a long mission or a rare hug from his mother. The very feeling oozed comfort and he could see himself getting used to the feeling.

After only a few minutes Sakura removed her hand and looked them all over before nodding, satisfied with her work. She made her way to the door and Itachi watched her leave before looking at his now healed teammates. Shisui looked ready to leave the hospital and Gemna looked more exhausted then injured. You would never guess he had been in critical condition less than an hour ago.

"Sakura-san is a good medic, neh Ita-chan", Shisui said recline against the wall behind his bed. Itachi looked over at him and nodded and he felt like rolling his eyes at Shisui's obvious hints.

"I'm going to give my report to Hokage-sama", Itachi told him as he got up and walked towards the door.

"You know Sasu-chan and Blondie are going to kill you when they find out right", Shisui called out before Itachi slammed the door.

_In January was the first time that Itachi saw Sakura as her own entity instead of his brother's teammate_

_It was also the month that she was mysteriously chosen for ANBU squad one. _

* * *

Ok that's it for January. I hope everyone has a great new year and may you all get a good dose of Itasaku this year. Please **review**

**-Sakura478**


	2. February

Hey guys, Happy February! Thank you to all those who favorited this and put it on their alert list. A special thanks to **Mellow Lellow, Anonymous, shunie102, Dina Sana, Guest, SupremeOverlordLetters**(I see you a lot)**, Bara, Inuyashasmistress25, Starberryblossom**(hello again)**, Domme Maria, XiaoJieMeijin**(so many familiar faces I love it!)**, Cheekydemon, BeautifulDisasterXO, Kasai-Terumi Black-Rose, and Those-carrots** for reviewing you're all amazing. I would like to give a shout out to **McKazekage**, you're review made me so happy and I bragged about it to all my friends. You're awesome and that was so very sweet, even if it wasn't intentional. Ok enough of my gratitude, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or this would be Naruto Shippuden Movie 1**

* * *

February

Itachi leaned against the wall of the Hokage's office as he waited for Sakura to show up. He'd asked the Hokage for Sakura's transfer a week ago and she had just now approved it. Itachi didn't appreciate the wait but at least now his team had a medic. Now all he had to worry about was getting her combat ability on par with the rest of his team. He hoped it wouldn't be too challenging.

"You wanted to see me Shishou", a confused voice called out as soft footsteps entered the room. Itachi looked up to see Sakura walking in before the two guards outside shut the door. Tsunade gestured for the petite girl to sit and Sakura did although she didn't look very happy about it.

"Look if this is about the Sake being switched I swear Naruto organized the whole th-

"This has nothing to do with my sake Sakura. Although that information will be useful for later", Tsunade told her and Itachi smirked slightly as Sakura blushed sheepishly.

"Sakura, I called you here today to inform you that you have been chosen to be the new medic for Squad One and you will immediately be instated in ANBU. If you have any questions or concerns you may ask your new Taichou", Tsunade said pointing to me. Sakura followed her hand to me and Itachi watched as surprise flitted across her face. She turned to Tsunade with her mouth gaping and Itachi watched as her eyes fluttered open and closed as she tried to think of something to say.

"But what about Naruto and Sasuke", she asked and Tsunade just waved her concerns away while reaching into her drawer.

"They're big boys they can handle themselves, plus Kakashi will make sure they're still at least a three man squad. You have nothing to worry about", Tsunade said but I think Sakura felt less assured when her mentor began to pour herself a bowl of sake.

"Shishou it's only two in the afternoon", Sakura informed her but Tsunade shook her head as she took a large gulp of sake. Sakura narrowed her eyes and Itachi just hoped Tsunade stayed sober enough to make Sakura sign the forms. When Tsunade continued drinking, Itachi walked over to her desk and pushed a small white piece of parchment towards Sakura.

"You need to sign this before being instated, Haruno-san", Itachi told her and she looked at it warily before grabbing a pen off of the Hokage's desk. She quickly wrote her name and only hesitated briefly before biting her thumb and putting her print next to her signature. Itachi took the form satisfied and slipped onto the large pile of paperwork for the Hokage to sign.

"Thanks for the contribution, brat", Tsunade spats out as she glares at him. Itachi doesn't reply and simply turns to leave and he can hear Sakura at his heels. She waits until they are out of the building and in an unpopulated place before she begins her inquiry.

"What are you doing Uchiha-san? Naruto and Sasuke need me. They can't handle themselves without me", she said and Itachi wondered how true that statement was. He barely spoke to his old genin team and yet his brother seemed to have found a bond stronger than blood with two people who seemed to be nothing like him.

"My otouto and the Jinchuriki will be fine. They do not require a babysitter", Itachi told her and he heard her growl hiss slightly making him turn his head.

"Is something wrong", he asked and Sakura glared at him before continuing to walk beside him.

"His name is Naruto", she told him and Itachi felt slightly remorseful at her sad tone.

"Well my otouto and _Naruto _don't need you to babysit them. Is that better", Itachi asked and he felt better as she pouted at him, much like a child would.

"And you do", she inquired and Itachi glared at her slightly as her face turned smug.

"I do not require you to watch over me. Once any damage is done to my team or myself I simply wish for you to be there to repair it", Itachi told her and this made Sakura's smug expression slip off.

"So, what? You want me to be your little medic in the background. I'll just wait around for one of you to get hurt badly enough for me to come out of my little hiding place and save your ass. If that's what you think I'm going to do, you are sadly mistaken", Sakura told him making Itachi frown.

"I don't need another fighter, I need a medic", Itachi said and Sakura smirked at him.

"Well see, I'm sort of a package deal. You get the combat medic. Now aren't you just the luckiest man alive", Sakura cooed before she headed off.

"Where do you think you're going", Itachi asked finally getting annoyed with her behavior.

"To tell Sasuke and Naruto. Don't worry I'll heal you afterwards", she told him before flashing off. Itachi stared at the spot she had disappeared from and growled lightly before heading off to tell his own teammates of her transfer. Hopefully they tolerated her better than he did or she'd be back on his otouto's team before she even got her tattoo.

He half hoped that would be the case.

* * *

She was right when she assumed that his otouto and the nine ta-_Naruto_, would come after him. He had just informed Gemna when an orange blur made its way at him.

"TEME", Itachi dodged the idiotic blonde as he aimed to bowl him over. Itachi nearly rolled his eyes as the blonde had to stop himself from running into several small children.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry..."

Itachi tuned out the blonde as he continued stammering apologies to everyone in the surrounding area. Feeling a familiar presence Itachi turned around and saw Sasuke making his way over. Unlike the blonde he didn't outwardly express his anger but Itachi could feel his anger mumbling and complaining underneath his calm facade. It was saying 'I want to cut you up into small indistinguishable pieces'.

"I suppose she told you", Itachi said quietly and Sasuke nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"There are other medics", Sasuke grumbled and Itachi didn't respond as the two made their way to the training field.

"The best medic should be on the best team", Itachi argued and he didn't feel his confidence waver even as Naruto took his place beside Sasuke.

"If we win, we get her back", Naruto told Itachi and Itachi nodded not the slightest bit concerned.

Five minutes, two chidoris, and a raseangan later, the two remaining members of Team Seven found themselves face first in the ground with a few bones not properly positioned. Itachi flicked a little bit of imaginary dust off of his shirt as he felt Sakura's presence approach the clearing.

She growled in annoyance as she marched past him and began to heal her two teammates. For every wound she healed, she left a bruise on the back of their heads which seemed rather counterproductive if you asked him. His little brother only hissed slightly but his blonde counterpart whined, rather loudly he might add, every time she landed a hit on his hard and empty head.

"You know I expected you guys to last more than five minutes. You were supposed to defend my honor but instead you just made me look bad! You are useless", she scolded and the blonde whined again while his brother responded with his usual 'hn'.

She finished healing them and sent them off to Ichiraku's saying they needed to recover from their epic defeat. They went along only grumbling slightly and she waited until they were out of sight before turning to Itachi.

"Don't you have a scratch? Just one measly scratch", she asked, almost seeming desperate.

"I'm afraid not Haruno-san", Itachi informed her and she groaned before sitting on the ground. Itachi began to walk out of the clearing when he stopped and turned back to her.

"Practice begins tomorrow. If you perform satisfactory I will take you to ANBU headquarters to get your tattoo and uniform. We practice at the training ground near the back of the Uchiha compound. You shouldn't encounter any trouble in entering, my brother has made sure your name is familiar around the compound", Itachi told her before he left the clearing and headed back towards the compound. He hoped that her disappointed expression would be gone by the next morning. It wasn't pleasant to look at.

* * *

It wasn't there the next morning. Her face now had a determined edge to it that made her emerald eyes turn to a dark moss. She looked deadly and Itachi hoped she was ready.

"Sakura-chan I had no idea you were joining the team", Shisui remarked his voice heavy with sarcasm. She glared at the smirking Uchiha before launching a shuriken at his smug face.

"Today is not the day Uchiha", she said and she turned to Itachi and started placing her gloves on.

"So when do we start", she asked before cracking her fists. The echo of it bounced around the clearing and Itachi tightened his hair band before looking back at Sakura.

"Whenever you're ready", he told her and he jumped out of the way as Sakura's fist sailed towards him. He felt his eyes widen slightly as the ground crackled and swiftly broke apart, obliterating half the clearing.

"I'm not just a medic", Sakura said smartly but Itachi quickly launched a stream of fire at her that made her quickly flee the middle of the clearing.

"Itachi ran towards her and she pulled out two kunai to block his katana. The two exchanged blows before he leapt away and launched a fireball at her making her dodge to the right. Itachi attempted to strike her with his katana but she continued to counter him resulting in several of her kunai lying on the ground shattered. Itachi finally managed to nick her hand causing her to hiss. Itachi watched as a flow of green chakra wrapped around the cut and promptly healed it making Itachi wonder of she even had to think about it.

Itachi didn't have much time to marvel at her abilities as she once again attempted to strike him. Itachi managed to maneuver behind her and he felt her stiffen as placed his blade against her throat.

"I believe I win this round Haruno-san", Itachi whispered as he felt her heartbeat nearly double. He felt her give a shaky breath and he was surprised to hear her laugh lightly as he released her from his hold.

"Well its alright, it's nice to see you let your hair down", she teased and she held up a very familiar black hair tie. Itachi could barely contain his shock as he felt his hair flow out onto his shoulders and any questions of how she had done it were drowned out by Shisui's laughter.

"HA! Ita-chan your hair is longer than Sakura-san's", Shisui bit out between laughs and Sakura's giggles soon joined in and Itachi felt a brief flash of what he recognized as embarrassment before he sheathed his katana and set his eyes on Sakura.

"That was quite impressive Haruno-san, but taking someone's hair tie will not save your life on the battle field", Itachi told her sternly and he felt miffed that she continued to smirk at him. Didn't the girl understand what he was saying? She would be dead right now, Itachi doubted the enemy would give a damn that she took their _hair tie._

"So you admit it was impressive", Sakura countered and Itachi felt his irritation start to rear its head again. Wasn't she listening at all?

"Practice is over", Itachi told them before heading towards his home. If he didn't leave he was going to kill her. It had been years since someone annoyed him so much. She had seemed so normal when he talked to her a few weeks ago at the market. Maybe she was a little stubborn but this girl, this woman, was absolutely infuriating.

Itachi winced slightly as he felt his free hair hit his face. He put it up for a reason but without a tie he would have to deal with the mass of ink black hair that was currently enjoying its newfound freedom.

She was intolerable.

* * *

Itachi glared as once again Sakura held a slim black ribbon between her fingers.

"Come on Itachi, that's the seventh one in two weeks", Sakura said twirling the ribbon around her fingers. Itachi shot her a quick glare before grabbing a spare ribbon from his kunai holster. He now carried an extra just in case Sakura took his. Their spars were over when she either took his ribbon or he knocked her unconscious. He much preferred the latter because then he didn't have to listen to her teasing for half an hour.

"I think it's only fair to point out that I've rendered you unconscious twenty-two times in the past two weeks", Itachi told her as he finished tying his hair down to the nape of his neck. Sakura frowned before walking over to the edge of the clearing and grabbing her bottle of water off the ground. She chugged nearly half the bottle before stopping and taking a few deep breaths.

"I have to work at the hospital for the next few days so I can't train", Sakura told Itachi as the two watched Shisui and a new healed Gemna battle it out. They were pretty evenly matched so there didn't look to be any sign of the battle stopping anytime soon.

"Hn", Itachi responded not taking his eyes off of the two fighting shinobi. "You should make sure someone looks at your arm while you're there", he told her and she looked at him shocked as her hand unconsciously went to the white bandage that covered her new tattoo.

"W-what do you mean", Sakura stammered and Itachi gently pressed his finger to her arm making her wince and slap his hand away. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows at her and she looked down at the ground.

"It isn't uncommon for someone's first tattoo to be painful. Plus it's infused with chakra and your body is probably just trying to figure out what to do with it", Itachi assured her but his efforts were just met with a glare.

"I'm a medic I can handle it myself", Sakura spat out and she jerked away from him before leaving the clearing and her water bottle behind. Itachi threw the water bottle at his two remaining and _obedient _teammates and their cursing helped abate his anger slightly.

"Taichou! What the hell was that for", the senbon leader yelled as he patted down his flaming vest. The other Uchiha wasn't much better off with three senbon sticking out of stomach. The two soon started yelling at each other despite the fact that Itachi had caused the distraction that had led to their injuries.

"Hey Ita-chan where's Sakura-san? Her skills would be much appreciated right now", Shisui called out as he tactlessly pulled one of the senbon out.

This time it was Itachi's bottle that entered the fray.

_February was the month that Itachi confirmed Sakura as the most stubborn and infuriating woman he had ever met._

_It was also the month that he lost almost all of his hair ties. _

* * *

Ok that's it for February. I'm sorry to all my fans who are waiting for various updates, I'm getting to it I promise! So for my Itasaku I decided to take a different approach. Usually they start out as friends and their beautiful personalities make them fall in love in five minutes. Well that's not happening. Can't make it easy for them;) I really like the Itachi and Sakura banter because they're both so damn smart. It's very humorous the few times I've read them argue so I hope I did it justice. Please **review** and check out my other stories.

**-Sakura478**


	3. March

Hey everyone sorry this is a little late but it turned out about 2000 words longer than I planned. I would like to send a HUGE shoutout to **xl3utterflyx** for volunteering to be my beta. She's awesome and I'm so happy that she is doing this for me. I know my grammar is pretty terrible. I would also like to thank **Truwolf, Dina Sana, Let'sSHakeItUp, McKazekage, HatErZGoNaHatE, AkatsukiNoSakuraH, Analelle, nickstorm, Dear U. x .U, petitefeeme, river of the sand, CherryGirl164, Depressed perfectionist, Sandralynn, emmawalters090, **and** Giglz101** for their reviews. I'm so glad this story is doing so well. I hope you guys enjoy.

Beta: **xl3utterflyx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would happen. **

**P.S. March 29 is my 1 year fanfiction anniversary. 1 year since I published the first chapter of Return**

* * *

March

Itachi skimmed the mission scroll before nodding and rolling it up. He looked up at Tsunade who was giving him an expectant look.

"Well?"

"It's fine. We'll leave in two days time," Itachi told her and Tsunade folded her hands under her chin as she looked at him.

"And your new teammate is prepared for a mission of this calibre?" she asked and Itachi felt a small inkling of doubt in the back of his mind. Sakura was an excellent ninja, despite her insolence, but an S-class mission was nothing to scoff off. One mistake and both the team and the village could run the risk of serious trouble.

"Of course. She wouldn't still be on the team if she couldn't do it," Itachi told her and he wasn't lying. Sakura was capable; the only thing that could be a problem was her lack of experience. The highest mission she had been on was A-rank and there was quite the difference between A and S. Itachi just hoped she could handle the pressure. She had the skills, but putting them in action was something she had yet to do. It was Itachi's only worry but he could do nothing about it. She'd have to go on a mission at some point. She wouldn't get the experience any other way and Squad One hadn't gone on a mission in a little over a month. It was time to put her on the field.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. The mission should be completed in four weeks. If you are not back by then, then your entire group will be considered missing nin. I'm sure you understand," Tsunade said and Itachi nodded. He gave her a nod before heading outside.

When he had exited the Hokage building the exact girl he needed to see was standing at the end of the street. Itachi was about to make towards her when he saw that a little girl had beaten him to her. The little girl was crying and Itachi could see blood dripping down the little girl's knee. He watched Sakura drop down to her knees and hold a hand to the girl's knee. The familiar glow of healing chakra appeared on her hand and Itachi watched Sakura heal the little girl's cut. Sakura then reached a hand into the pouch on her waist and pulled a small handkerchief that she wiped the girl's knee with. Itachi could feel his face soften as the girl threw her arms around Sakura and then proceeded to run off to where a small group of children appeared to be waiting for her. Sakura watched the group walk off before she smiled and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She wiped her skirt off and folded the handkerchief up and put it back in her bag. At this point, Itachi had caught up with her and he held his hand out as she prepared to stand. She raised one of her thin pink eyebrows before she shrugged and grabbed onto his hand allowing him to pull her up.

"So do you need me for something, or were you just being a gentleman?"Sakura asked, releasing his hand.

"Can't I be a gentleman who needs you?" he inquired back and he felt a sense of satisfaction at the twitching of the edges of her mouth.

"I suppose but I don't think a gentleman is supposed to request anything of a lady besides her hand," she replied and Itachi couldn't hold back his scoff.

"I always thought you were a kunochi, not a lady," Itachi said and Sakura smirked as the two walked off down the street.

"Can't I be both a kunoichi and a lady?" Sakura asked and Itachi found himself impressed with the young woman. He actually let out a dry chuckle at her comment and he was pleased with her shocked expression. Maybe he wasn't the only one with a stern opinion of the other.

"Well then how about this," Itachi said, "I offered my hand to the lady inside of you but I need something from the kunoichi side that led me to look for you," Itachi told her and Sakura laughed before holding her hands up in defeat.

"Alright," she said. "What is it that you need?" she asked and Itachi tapped the scroll that was attached to his waist. She glanced down at it and her eyes widened.  
"We have a mission," she stated rather than asked. Itachi nodded anyway.

"Yes. It's S-class and will take at the most four weeks. You'll need to pack clothes appropriate for rain, and lots of it," Itachi said and he nearly missed the disappointed expression that ghosted over her face. Itachi didn't ask about it. It wasn't his business as long as whatever it was didn't interfere with the mission.

"Alright, when do we leave?" she asked.  
"Two days from now. We'll leave at 0300. Don't copy your sensei's habit or you can count on being left behind and terminated from ANBU," Itachi told her and she nodded although she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will be there on time," she sneered and Itachi didn't rise to her little challenge.

"Good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding," Itachi told her. He flashed off and he could practically feel Sakura's irritation following him all the way to his home. Itachi thought of how this was the girl the village called Konoha's Sweetheart. She was definitely no sweetheart but after seeing her with that girl he couldn't quite say she was the urchin he thought she was.

* * *

Two days later Itachi found himself waiting at the meeting place with only Shisui for company. The two usually left the compound together since they were always going to the same place, being on the same team and all.

"I wonder where Sakura-san is, according to Sasu-chan she's usually early,"Shisui said, his lips forming a small pout. Itachi ignored his cousin and leaned against the tree he was standing in front of.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before since his brother had had the idiot blonde over. Hearing them argue and break every glass object in the house didn't exactly soothe him into a peaceful sleep. If the house wasn't going to be his in a few years anyway he would move out to the smaller one man homes on the edge of the Uchiha Compound where most of the Uchiha bachelors lived until they got married and moved into the main houses. Itachi could honestly say he wouldn't feel bad about kicking Sasuke to the curb when the time came.  
"Oi, Ita-chan, it looks like Sakura-san is here," Shisui said pointing to where an exhausted looking Sakura was making her way through the trees. She hopped down and immediately plopped down and took a granola bar out of her bag.

"Didn't you eat breakfast Sakura-san?" Shisui asked as the young girl devoured the granola bar so fast Itachi was sure she hadn't even tasted it. Sakura shook her head and reached into her bag and took out a water canteen.

"Ino had a really long night at the hospital last night and she fell asleep on the couch. She's only been home a of couple hours. I didn't want to wake her up," Sakura said.

"Well that was very considerate of you," Itachi told her as Sakura began to chug the water from her canteen. After a few large gulps she looked up at him.

"Well she stayed out so late because she was working," Sakura said."If she had stayed out partying, as is usually the case, I would have tried to be as loud as possible just to piss her off," Sakura chirped happily. Itachi wondered if Genma and Shisui realized what a sadist the pinkette really was.

"Good morning my lovely teammates, isn't it a beautiful day for an S-class mission," Genma chirped as he landed in the clearing. Itachi wrinkled his nose slightly as he noticed the hickey on Genma's neck.

"Can you tone it down a bit?" Sakura asked, her nose wrinkling as she looked Genma over. The hickey was quit distinguishable.

"What's the matter with you, Sakura-chan?" Genma asked and she pointed to his neck with a frown on her face. Itachi rolled his eyes as Genma covered the hickey with his hand and looked back at Sakura sheepishly. She sighed before drinking more of her water. Now that everyone was here Itachi decided it was time to go.

"Alright, we're heading for Earth Country," Itachi said. "Everyone needs to put their masks on and code names only from this point on." The group put on their masks and Itachi put on the tiger mask he had in his pack. He hadn't changed his mask since he was eleven besides having to make it bigger as he grew. The orange stripes made his eyes look eerie when he turned the sharingan on. That was probably why the third Hokage had recommended it for him.

"Aww, how cute, a little kitty cat," Itachi looked up to remind Genma that once again he wasn't a cat when he saw that Genma wasn't talking to him. Genma was currently cackling at Sakura who had a feline shaped white mask with pink stripes that were positioned to look like whiskers. Sakura's green eyes were currently glaring through the eye holes in the mask. Genma got the hint and looked away.

Itachi was willing to bet the man had a frightened expression on his face behind his coyote mask. Shisui laughed from beside Itachi although the sound was slightly muffled by his mask. The beak on his mask, where Shisui's nose should be, made all the noises he produced sound muffled. But Shisui would rather die than part with his eagle mask.

"I'm a panther," Sakura said, glaring at both Shisui and Genma who immediately looked to the side. Itachi rolled his eyes at his team and walked so that he was in the front. He darted off into the trees and he could hear his team follow, still arguing.

"Come on Kitty-chan, don't be mad at Coyote-kun," Genma cooed as the pinkette proceeded to run ahead so she was par with Itachi. The girl had an almost frightening aura.

"Shut up Coyote-kun," Sakura hissed and Genma backed off to run next to Shisui. Itachi could tell this would be a long mission.

* * *

Itachi was absolutely right. It had taken them five days to get to the meeting place outside of Iwa, and by then his team was getting on his last nerve. Surprisingly Sakura was the best behaved but Itachi still blamed her for the team's problems since she was the catalyst for all the annoying things his other teammates did.

If they weren't cooing "kitty-chan" then they were inquiring about every aspect of Sakura's personal life which usually led to her getting violent and then the two would proceed to complain for two hours and then it would start over again. Now, Itachi was used to his teammates goofing off slightly on missions, it was after the all the only way to cope with the life and death vibes that were constantly surrounding them, but this was ridiculous.

Itachi had suspected Genma might act this way but his cousin's behavior stunned him. Shisui was usually pretty chipper, especially for an Uchiha, but now he was beginning to act as immature and ridiculous as Genma. Itachi was just glad that the team had split off after the mission briefing. He was with Sakura so it had been pretty quiet for their first week on the mission.

The mission was to take out the people involved in a conspiracy to kill the Tsuchikage. Most of the group consisted of chunnin, but there were some jounin and even a few ANBU operatives involved and it was making Iwa's Kage nervous. He didn't want to kill the conspirators with his own men because it could potentially backfire and make him look bad which could make the situation even worse so he had called in a favor from Tsunade, who had been trying to strengthen relations with Earth country since she had came into office, and so Tsunade had agreed to assist them.

The plan was to send the conspirators on missions in three or four man squads and then Itachi's team would take them out once they left Iwa. So far Itachi and Sakura had disposed of three teams. Itachi was informed that Genma and Shisui had taken care of the same amount. So far 22 conspirators had been killed so only twelve jounin remained and then there were the three ANBU members. These were going to be the hard ones but they were being scheduled for the third week of the mission so Itachi wasn't focusing on them since they had other enemies to worry about.

"Tiger-kun, they're almost here," Sakura hissed from beside him. Itachi looked at her briefly before moving his hand to the hilt of his katana. As soon as the unsuspecting team of Iwa ninja entered the clearing Itachi jumped into action.

He killed the ninja in the back by slitting his throat. While that ninja hadn't suspected anything, the other three registered the attack and turned to attack Itachi. Itachi nearly smiled as Sakura took out the back one with a punch to the spine. The remaining two ninja looked almost panicked and Itachi killed the one closest to him, while he heard Sakura do the same thing.

The four dead Iwa ninja cluttered the ground and Itachi could see something akin to sadness in Sakura's eyes. Itachi knew this wasn't her first mission where she had to kill but Itachi doubted she had done too many assassination missions before. In ANBU that was pretty much what all the missions consisted of.

"So we only have one more team after this, right?" Sakura asked. Itachi noted how tired her voice sounded and he was sure she looked just as bad as she sounded behind her mask.

"If Shisui and Genma meet their quota," Itachi answered. "We'll still have to take care of the three ANBU operatives after this though," Itachi reminded her and Sakura sighed.

"Well we're done slaughtering for today, aren't we?" she snapped as Itachi just nodded before the two set off for the campground they had set up the night before.

The campground was really a small space in an alcove of rocks. They didn't have a lot of room, but it provided good protection and there wasn't enough for room for attackers to get in through the traps Itachi had set up. It was as safe as they were going to get in enemy territory.  
Itachi climbed through the opening and Sakura quickly followed.

_Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._

Three crows appeared, their red eyes reminiscent of their owners. Itachi stuck the tip of his bleeding thumb in his mouth while the birds ruffled their feathers, obviously uncomfortable in the small space.

"Patrol the area until we leave in the morning," Itachi ordered and the birds left the alcove, leaving a few feathers behind. Itachi watched Sakura plop down onto the ground and pull her mask off.

"I'd advise you not to take off your mask while we're on duty," Itachi said. "We're not completely safe here." Sakura rolled her eyes at him and leaned back against one of the rocks from her position on the ground.

"I just need to breathe," she told him. "I'll put it back on in a minute." Itachi didn't question her but he left his own mask on. The two hadn't become friends in their last week alone, but Itachi no longer felt any animosity towards her.

"When does the next match come out?" Sakura asked as she curled up on the ground. She slid off the rock and lay in the thin grass that grew in the clearing. She had grass and dirt littered in her hair but Itachi doubted it would do any good to point that out.

"Tomorrow. They should be here around noon," Itachi told her. Sakura nodded and Itachi could see she was starting to nod off.

"Go ahead and sleep," he told her. "I'll take first watch."

"Thanks," Sakura whispered before she curled up into fetal position. A few minutes later her breathing evened out, signalling that sleep had taken her.

Itachi looked up to where the moon was beginning to rise and figured that once it got to the halfway point he would wake her up.

Itachi was about half way done with his shift when he heard Sakura shifting around. He looked over to see her twitching and her skin was covered in goose bumps. Itachi frowned before walking over and reaching into Sakura's pack. In her rush to fall asleep, Sakura had failed to get her sleeping bag out and now she was suffering for it. Itachi unzipped it and draped it over Sakura's small frame before walking back to the other side of the alcove. He heard the girl sigh contently and Itachi looked over to see Sakura sleeping soundly, her mouth hanging open. It was while watching her sleep that Itachi made a discovery that he didn't know quite what to make of.

Sakura drooled in her sleep.

* * *

The next day's operation went smoothly and afterwards Itachi and Sakura were stuck in an inn in Iwa for a week while they waited for the Tsuchikage to tell them the plan for taking care of the ANBU. Shisui and Genma had made it back the other day so now all there was to do was wait.

"How much longer until we can get a move on?" Genma asked, his voice whiny. "It's been three weeks since we started this mission and it's still not over. We only have another week until Tsunade sends those damn hunter nin after us."

"Genma, two things," Sakura said sitting up on the bed that she had been lying on. "First, this is an important mission. If we get it right, our relations with Earth country will greatly improve and if we fail, the ninja who don't know about the conspiracy will blame us for the deaths of their comrades and a potential fourth shinobi war could start," Sakura said making Genma frown. "And second," she said pointing her finger at Genma, "We are those 'damn hunter nin'," Sakura said. Shisui laughed while Genma pouted.

"But we're the cool ones," he whined. Sakura's most likely scathing response was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in," Itachi called out grateful for the interruption. A young man came in with a sombre expression that seemed to spread throughout the entire room.

"The crows will be coming tomorrow at noon. Be prepared," was all he said before he abruptly left the room. The room was eerily quiet before Shisui broke the silence.  
"Well at least now we don't have to listen to Genma complain anymore."

* * *

The group positioned themselves near the village gates while they waited for the ANBU team to leave. Itachi could tell the rest of his team was restless. Especially Sakura who was constantly twitching underneath her mask.

"I think I can sense them," Sakura whispered, finally stilling. "There is a group of three high chakra signatures coming this way. They're moving fast," she said and the group backed up away from the gate. Sure enough a few minutes later a group of ANBU made their way towards the group's hiding spot. Itachi gave a brief nod to the group and they split up.

Attacking a group of ANBU was nothing like attacking a group of chunnin or jounin. The element of surprise was virtually non-existent and Itachi wasn't surprised when all of his attacks were countered. Itachi had his sharingan activated before he had even stepped into the fight and the sight appeared to make the opposing nin nervous. Itachi didn't put too much thought into the fight and leapt at his opponent. The ANBU attempted to use a water trap technique but Itachi quickly copied it and trapped the other ninja in his jutsu. Itachi pulled his katana out of its sheath and slit the other shinobi's throat with it before releasing the prison technique. Itachi reached down to pick his katana up when he heard a loud yelp.

Itachi looked up to see Shisui being slammed into a tree. The nin didn't even attempt to finish him off and started heading towards the village. Itachi realized that the nin was trying to make his way to the village and if that happened all hell would break loose. Itachi ran over to the nin but he felt actual fear run through him. The nin had a head start and they were about the same speed. What if he didn't make it?

Itachi didn't have to worry for long though because a pink blur jumped in front of the enemy nin. He watched as they exchanged blows, but Sakura, who was hadn't had to battle before and wasn't tired, beat the nin and knocked him to ground with a broken skull.

"Nice going kitty-chan," Genma cheered from in front of his own victim. The man looked uninjured but Sakura walked over and pressed a green hand to his chest anyway. Itachi watched with concern as she healed both Genma and Shisui and then walked over to heal Itachi. Sakura looked pale and shaky and Itachi grew worried as her skin became more and more ashen.

"Panther-chan, you don't need to heal me, I'm fine," Itachi told her but she ignored him and made a move to heal him anyway. He caught her hand before she could. "I'm fine," he repeated but Sakura ignored him and sent a wave of chakra into his system.

"I need to take care of my team, Taichou," Sakura said sternly but Itachi grabbed her wrist and fixed her with a stare that made full grown men wince.

"I said I'm fine," Itachi repeated and Sakura looked like she was going to protest when she fainted and knocked her head against Itachi's elbow as she fell. Itachi rolled his eyes at her stubborn behavior before reaching down to pick her up. When he clasped his fingers on the sides of her waist, he was met by a familiar sticky substance.

"Taichou, what the hell is that?" Genma asked, his voice shaky. Itachi paid the older man no attention and thought quickly about what to do. If Itachi ran alone while carrying Sakura he could make it to Konoha in a day and a half, but that might be too long.

"Here, Coyote-kun, watch Panther-chan," Itachi ordered before he ran off towards Iwagakure, Genma's protests ringing in his ears.

Itachi got there quickly and made it through to the Tsuchikage's office. The other nin present made a move to attack him but the Tsuchikage held his hand up.

"But-"

"Kurotsuchi, he is not our enemy," the Tsuchikage said before turning to Itachi. "Did the mission go successfully?" he asked.

"Yes but one of my teammates was injured in the process. I am requesting that you have a medic treat her," Itachi said and the Tsuchikage's brows furrowed.

"Don't you have a medic?" he asked and Itachi felt his patience begin to wane.

"She is our medic," Itachi said to the Tsuchikage sighed before biting his lip. After a minute he looked back up at Itachi and Itachi growled as the man's answer became apparent.

"I'm sorry, we can't risk that. I thank you for your services but I'm going to have to ask you to leave Earth country. Your mission is over and you are no longer needed," the Tsuchikage said and Itachi felt his eyes flash but the fact that this man was a Kage made him calm down quickly.

"If you'll excuse me," Itachi said before leaving the office and making his way back to where his team was. He saw that Genma had Sakura propped up in his lap and the man's eyes looked panicked through his mask. Genma looked up at Itachi but Itachi was focused on Sakura. Her breathing was slightly irregular and her pale skin showed that the blood loss was taking its toll. Itachi reached down and began to pick Sakura up.

"Taichou, she's too delicate to move," Genma protested.

"The only help we're getting is from Konoha. I'm faster so I'll take her, but you two need to follow as quickly as possible. We still have a deadline to make," Itachi said.

"Hai, Taichou," his two remaining subordinates chorused. Itachi gave them one last look before taking off. Itachi thanked Kami that Genma had already tied up Sakura's wounds because he didn't have time to stop. The only thing he had to worry about was getting Sakura to Konoha alive.

* * *

"You do realize that this wound would have taken about a week to kill her right? And that would be because of infection," Tsunade told him after she stepped out of the hospital room. Itachi looked up at her surprised and he heard Tsunade sigh. "It was just a minor wound. You had me all worried for nothing," Tsunade scowled.

"I apologize Hokage-sama I assumed the wound was serious when she fainted. I apologize for the inconvenience," he said. Tsunade responded by hitting him with her clipboard.

"Baka," she scolded. Itachi didn't respond and Tsunade finished filling in the notes on the clipboard before passing it to Itachi. "Here, go put it next to her bed," Tsunade told him. Itachi grabbed it and went to go into Sakura's room when Tsunade grabbed his shoulder.

"Take off the mask; it's not a pretty thing to wake up to after being unconscious for two days." Itachi took off his mask walked into Sakura's room.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully and Itachi was relieved that she didn't even have any monitors attached to her. Itachi sat down next to her bed and looked down at her file to see that while her chakra levels were dangerously low, her vitals were fine. Before he put it on the table something caught his eye.

_Date of Birth: March 28_

Itachi chuckled at the fact that Sakura was in the hospital on her birthday, it seemed quite fitting considering her occupation.

"You are a sucker for hospitals," Itachi muttered quietly before getting up. He had paid his dues. Sakura was his subordinate and as her captain he had filled all his obligations considering her injury.

On his way home Itachi made one last stop that would set the rumor mill on fire.

_March was the first month that Itachi respected Sakura as an equal and gave her his trust._

_It was also the month that Sakura awoke in the hospital to the sight of a beautiful bouquet of yellow lilies. _

* * *

Yellow Lilies mean gratitude.

Ok so that's it for March. Please go check out my other Itasaku story **Itachi Taichou **and **review**

**-Sakura478**


	4. April

Hey guys thanks so much for your responses and a special thanks to **Analelle**, **UchihaJennifer**, **Heyyy**, **Dina Sana**, **SupremeOverlordLetters**, **cherryjubilee**, **Giglz101**, **minniemousemom**, **Cherry**, **river of the sand**, **Mei fa-chan**, **Anonymous**, **Nerdasaur**, **marie**, **fightinsurfgrl**, **ChinkyBella**, and **PurpleLup**. I would also like to send a shout out to my beta **xl3utterflyx.** They are amazing and are the reason this chapter is legible.

**Beta:x13utterflyx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

April

Itachi woke up to the fresh smell of eggs and bacon. He got up and out of bed and made his way downstairs to where his otouto sat at the table. When Itachi sat down, Sasuke smirked at him.

"Nice bed hair, Aniki," Sasuke mocked and Itachi reached for an apple without even sparing his little brother a glance.

"You too, Sasuke," Itachi said and Sasuke glared.

"I already brushed it," he told him and Itachi smirked.

"Oops."

Itachi could feel Sasuke glaring at him but he didn't bother meeting his brother's stare; he just smiled at his mother as she sat a plate down in front of him.

"Good morning, Itachi; good morning, Sasuke," she greeted, leaning down to give both boys a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom," Sasuke groaned, wiping his forehead. His mom didn't pay Sasuke any mind and Itachi felt his lips twitch when she placed another kiss on Sasuke's forehead - this one much louder and wetter than the first. "Mom," Sasuke whined once again. Itachi and his mother laughed as Sasuke wiped his forehead off with a napkin.

"At least I know which one of my boys loves me," Mikoto pouted as she tugged on the end of Itachi's ponytail. Only his mother could get away with doing that.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed as he dug into his food and Itachi followed suit, albeit more gracefully.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" his mother asked, smiling at both him and his brother. The two boys exchanged a quick glance before Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Me and Naruto are-"

"Naruto and I, sweetie," his mom corrected.

"Naruto and I," Sasuke edited, "We're going to train. Can't have Sakura being all alone in ANBU for too long," he said. "It doesn't seem to be working out too well."

Itachi glared at his brother for the implied insult. What, did his foolish otouto really think he could protect the pinkette better than he could? Itachi had been ANBU since he was eleven and Sasuke hadn't even graduated the academy when he was that age.

"Sasuke," his mother said in her 'you're about to be in trouble' voice.

"Sorry, Okaa-san," Sasuke mumbled but Itachi didn't detect a hint of remorse in his little brother's voice. Itachi's mother looked like she was about to say something but Itachi held up his hand.

"It's alright, if he insists on being foolish he has a right to do so," Itachi said before Sasuke growled at him. A crash from the foyer interrupted Sasuke from further commenting.

"TAICHOU!"

Itachi slid out of his chair and ran into the living room to see a frantic Genma followed by a slightly calmer Shisui.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked as the two in front of him tired to catch their breath.

"It's Sakura-chan," Genma answered and Itachi was almost ashamed at the amount of fear that struck in him.

"What about Haruno-san?" Itachi asked, his voice still calm but he could feel the own worry in his eyes.

"She's not doing well. Some poison escaped Tsunade's notice," Genma hesitated. "Her odds don't look good."

Itachi didn't wait for anything else as he ran off in the direction of the hospital despite his brother and mother's voice calling for him. He made it to the hospital in record time.

"O-oh, good morning, Uchiha-san-Uchiha-san where are you going?" a nurse yelled out as Itachi ran past her and opened the door to Sakura's room. He didn't see her there and the bed was made. Itachi worried that they had already moved her to the ER and he moved to make his way there when he ran into a familiar pinkette.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sakura whined, rubbing her forehead. She looked up at Itachi, who was still standing, and he was so shocked that he didn't even reproach her for the glare she was giving him.

"Well?"

Itachi looked down to see Sakura holding her hand up towards him.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Sakura asked and Itachi reached his hand out and pulled her to her feet. Itachi continued to look her body up and down for any sign of the poison that seemed to be affecting her but he didn't see anything. It was only when Sakura coughed rather pointedly that he noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Sorry, Haruno-san," Itachi apologized and Sakura glared at him before taking a step back.

"Is there a reason you came storming into my room like you were possessed by Naruto?" Sakura asked and Itachi gritted his teeth as the realization of what had just occurred became clear to him.

"I'm afraid that our teammates acted upon a rather foolish impulse that they will be paying for shortly," Itachi told her sharply and Sakura's eyes flashed in understanding before they settled on pity.

"They said I was dying, didn't they?" Sakura asked and Itachi nodded. "Well, it's better than most of the April fool's day pranks that Naruto tries to pull... if he wakes me up one more time claiming that the 'ramen man' is attacking I'm going to kill him," Sakura told him and Itachi felt his lips twitch.

"The Ramen man?"

"Yeah, it's the brilliant idea Naruto came up with when we were genin," she told him. "He's dresses up in his bed sheet and demands ramen from me 'or else'. It's pretty lame and the first year it happened I sent him to the ER when my kunai hit an artery in his thigh," Sakura explained while laughing. "He still did the next year, though; and every year since then."

"Well I think claiming your teammate is on the brink of death is a little more severe," Itachi said and Sakura chuckled.

"I agree," she said and Itachi found himself looking a little longer than needed at her face. She gave him an odd look when he did so but she wasn't able to ask him any questions because at that moment his idiotic team decided to make their entrance.

"Hey Itachi-chan," Shisui said walking up to him with a smug grin on his face. Genma wasn't quite so subtle.

"APRIL FOOLS," he yelled, slinging his arms around Itachi and Sakura's shoulders. Sakura shook her head at the eccentric man and Itachi found his usual control was slipping with the urge to send the moron head first into the wall.

"Genma, you're going to leave Shizune a widow," Sakura warned him and Genma's smile flickered as he looked over at her

.

"Nah, Taichou has a good sense of humor," Genma protested but Itachi noticed he was shooting him wary looks.

"What the hell is going on?" an annoyed nurse snapped, walking out into the hallway. When she caught sight of their group, specifically Sakura, she flushed bright red. "Oh I'm so sorry Sakura-sama, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it Aiko-san," Sakura said kindly. "I know they're troublesome, but don't worry - they're leaving, since Uchiha-san offered to walk me home," Sakura told her and Itachi wondered why she lied. The looks he got from Genma and Shisui made him wish she had chosen a different one to get them out of there.

"O-of course, Sakura-sama," the nurse stuttered and she made her way quickly down the hallway.

"I guess we'll be off too," Genma said wiggling his brows. "Wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

Genma and Shisui made their way back down the hallway and Itachi could hear their laughter once they thought he was out of earshot.

"Thankfully their attitude doesn't affect their skills in the field," he said aloud and he saw Sakura nod.

"Well, let's go," Sakura chirped, making her way to the lobby and Itachi felt rather puzzled. When Sakura didn't sense him behind her she turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"I didn't know you were serious about me walking you home." Itachi told her but he followed after her and she raised one of her thin pink eyebrows at him.

"Are you really going to allow me to walk home alone?" she asked, her voice taking on a familiar mocking tone. "I thought the Uchiha men were gentlemen."

"We are. You just might have forgotten that with the experience you have with my otouto," Itachi teased back and he felt a sense of satisfaction at the laugh she released.

"That's true. The idiot does not know how to treat a lady," she said curtly and he responded with a shrug.

"He hasn't had a lot of experience in dealing with ladies," he defended his brother and he smirked inwardly when she glared at him.

"Are insinuating that I'm not a lady?" she asked and Itachi smirked lightly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cuz' you're a bastard," Sakura grumbled when they walked out of the hospital doors.

"I can assure you that my parents were married at the time of my conception," Itachi said and she glared at him.

"You really are a smartass," she informed him and before he could say anything she held up her hand. "And no I'm not saying your ass is smart. It's rather mediocre actually."

"Are you checking out my ass, Haruno-san?" Itachi teased and he found the shade of red she turned delightful. He wondered how many different shades of red he could make her turn.

"You're a baka," she scowled and he couldn't help but pout.

"So first I have a mediocre ass and now I'm an idiot. You really are cruel, Haruno-san," Itachi said.

"Just shut up," Sakura snapped. That made two shades of red, this one was closer to oink though.

Itachi found himself disappointed when they arrived at her apartment. Sakura got out her key and after a few seconds of fumbling she managed to get the door open.

"Good-bye, Haruno-san," he told her and a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait, Uchiha-san," Sakura said, gripping his shoulder. He turned to her expectantly and she bit her lip and looked down, her grip on his shoulder loosening. After she hadn't said anything for a few seconds, Itachi made a move to leave. "Wait," Sakura yelled out and he turned back to her. She still seemed to struggle and finally she seemed to realize what she wanted to say.

"Thank you," she told him, finally.

"For what?"

"For saving me," Sakura said and he made to interrupt her that she was never in danger but she held her hand up. "I know I would have been OK but the thought was nice," she told him and Itachi felt an unfamiliar feeling settle in his chest.

"It's not a problem. I am your captain after all," Itachi said and he turned away.

"Right, of course," he heard her say from behind him. Itachi was at the end of the hallway before she called out to him.

"Oh, and thanks for the flowers," Sakura yelled. Itachi looked back and he assumed that she could see his surprise because she smiled. "My roommate owns the flower shop you went to, she was very happy to tell - well interrogate - me about it," Sakura informed him and he made a note to visit a different flower shop next time.

"No problem," he told her.

"Yeah, the only reason I don't have them with me is because Ino took them to our apartment. She said the hospital vases weren't going to help the flowers keep for long."

"Well that was kind of her," Itachi said and he watched Sakura hesitate before she went to go into her apartment. "Haruno-san," he said before he could stop himself. She looked up at him and he fixed his gaze on her.

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch tomorrow at the compound?" he asked and she nodded before quickly closing the door to her apartment. Itachi made his way back to his home satisfied for reasons he didn't understand completely.

Three shades.

* * *

Itachi waited by the gate to the compound and he could feel the heat of the midday sun beating down on him. He knew he shouldn't complain since it was only spring and the summer months would bring enough heat to put this day to shame.

"Uchiha-san?"

Itachi looked over to see Sakura standing in her civilian clothes. The shirt looked to be the same one that she'd worn since she was a chunnin but the navy skirt was new. The whole outfit was very simple and it was very much like he expected she would dress.

"This way, Haruno-san," Itachi said as he headed inside the gate. He felt her walk up and he looked over to see her walking next to him. The two walked in silence until they got to his home. When they got there, he held the door open for her. She thanked him quietly and he wondered what was with her new, more timid, personality.

"Oh hello, Sakura-chan," his mom called out happily as the two made their way inside. He could tell that his mom had really gone all out with this lunch and he could see his brother watching the pinkette with thinly veiled curiosity.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san," Sakura greeted and his mother frowned at her before wrapping her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Now Sakura-chan, I've told you a _hundred _times to call me Mikoto," his mother scolded and he saw Sakura smile.

"I apologize, Mikoto-san," Sakura told her and Itachi was pleased to see his mother grin before walking the girl to the kitchen.

"Well come on, let's eat," his mother chirped and Itachi went to walk over when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Aniki?"

"I just invited a teammate to lunch to celebrate their recovery. Is that so wrong, otouto?" Itachi inquired and he saw Sasuke frown before releasing his shoulder.

"Tch, whatever."

Sasuke and him made their way to the kitchen table and Itachi put a few pieces of pork on his plate while Sakura and his mother carried on the majority of the conversation.

"So what will you be doing during your break,Sakura-chan?" his mother asked before nibbling on a thin strip of beef.

"Break?"

"Yes, your break," his mother repeated but Sakura still looked confused. It occurred to Itachi that no one had instructed her on the ANBU schedule. It looked like his mother was taking care of it so he kept his mouth shut. "Well whenever you go on a mission for ANBU, however many days it takes is however many you get off ," Mikoto explained and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really?!" She asked. "That's so awesome! So I get the next month off?" Sakura grinned and Mikoto nodded.

"So are you going to do anything special?" Mikoto inquired and Sakura pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I'll probably go back on active duty at the hospital," Sakura said to Itachi's mild surprise. Most people he knew did as little activity during their breaks as possible. How odd that she wanted to continue working; she was really an odd girl.

"Now you can train with Naruto and I," Sasuke said and Itachi frowned.

"She still needs to train with her own team," Itachi told him before Sakura could say anything. He looked over to see her eyes narrowing.

"If it's my own time then shouldn't I be allowed to do what I want, Taichou?" Sakura asked, her voice seething with anger that Itachi didn't understand. He was just saying what she should already know. She had no business sparring with people below her skill level, it was a waste of time.

"I simply assumed that you wanted to use your time wisely," Itachi told her and her glare intensified and his brother's sharingan activated.

"Are you saying I'm not worth her time?" Sasuke asked, his hands gripping the table to the point that the wood began to splinter.

"Her social life isn't my business - but her training is," Itachi told him and his brother looked less than appeased.

"I believe this is a discussion for another time," his mother said and when neither he nor Sasuke backed down, the boys found themselves dodging knives that were sent right at their foreheads. "I _said _another time."

The table was quiet and Itachi could see Sakura's surprise. It was quite common for people to forget that the Uchiha matriarch had once been a jounin.

"So Sakura-chan, what department do you work in at the hospital?" Mikoto asked and Sakura answered her and the two carried on their own conversation while Sasuke continued trying to burn his brother's head with his eyes.

"Well I need to get going; thank you for lunch, Mikoto-san," Sakura said whilst getting up from the table.

"Oh it's no problem. You're always welcome."

Sakura kissed the top of Sasuke's head and Itachi followed her when she made her way outside. She didn't turn to meet him and Itachi found himself doing something he hadn't done for quite some time.

"I apologize for my behavior today."

Apologizing.

Sakura seemed surprised too, because when she turned around she had the most peculiar expression on her face. She didn't say anything for a few long seconds but then she smiled.

"It's alright, I understand where you're coming from," she said and Itachi nodded, glad that he had gotten that out of the way. "But I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to."

"I assume you're referring to my otouto," Itachi said stiffly and Sakura frowned at him.

"You're too hard on him," she told him and Itachi wondered if she knew how often he had heard that.

"He's an Uchiha."

"That's a stupid reason," Sakura scoffed and Itachi frowned at her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," he said and he watched her smile bitterly before walking up to him.

"Look," she said, glaring up at him. "You may be able to keep that superior attitude with everyone else but I won't tolerate it," she told him. "Just when I thought you were becoming decent."

"I'm not decent?"

"Sometimes you seem really nice, almost a gentleman. Like when you carried my groceries or when you gave me those flowers. But, I'm starting to believe that it's just because manners are so engraved into your brain that it's routine. You don't do it because you want to," she told him and he found that he didn't quite follow.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sometimes it's like you're not even human! And if I have to hear about your goddamn clan again-"

"Watch how you speak to me, Haruno-san," Itachi said, his voice icy. The tone of his voice didn't deter Sakura at all, it only seemed to fuel her anger.

"See," she yelled. "You pull that every time someone says or acts in a way you don't like. You're a spoiled brat!"

Itachi was shocked to say the least. His fingers twitched with desire to show the girl her place but his mind managed to keep these feelings at bay and even found itself curious about her actions. He had never been spoken to like that before.

"I'm going home," Sakura said finally. Itachi didn't look up and turned around and began to make his own way home. The closer he got to his home, the more his anger dissipated and the more his curiosity grew. This girl was different from anyone he had ever encountered before.

She really was an odd creature.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a similar fashion to his usual weeks off. He trained from sun up to noon, ate lunch, read some scrolls from the Uchiha library, then trained until dinner. The pattern would occasionally be broken by visits from Genma and Shisui but Sasuke didn't once try to spend time with him. He had yet to speak to him since Sakura had left.

Sakura. That girl rarely left his brain. Her words to him bounced around his head against his will. He could count the times in his life he had been yelled at on one hand and the fact that some girl five years his junior would be the first one to do it in over ten years was shocking. She was a fascinating creature, one minute she was polite and Konoha's resident angel and then she was yelling and cursing at him. And on the mission, she got injured making sure the mission was carried out. She was strong in and on off the field and Itachi found her fierceness...fascinating.

"Someone looks deep in thought."

Itachi didn't look up as his cousin landed next to him. He could feel Shisui's questioning gaze but he felt no need to tell his cousin about his problem, if it even was a problem.

"Itachi-chan, come on. Tell your best friend what's on your mind," Shisui teased but Itachi could sense the man's seriousness underneath his usual carefree attitude. "Is it clan related?"

"No, they're behaving themselves."

"Well that's good," Shisui said, sounding quite relieved. "So then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Oh come on, Itachi," Shisui groaned. "Just tell me. It's not like it's a girl or anything so I don't see what the big deal is."

The silence that followed resulted in a girlish gasp from Shisui.

"Wait, so it is a girl?"

"I never said it was a girl," Itachi said and he turned to face his still dazed cousin. "It's not my fault you jump to ridiculous conclusions."

"So it is a girl."

"Don't you have things you should be doing?" Itachi asked through gritted teeth. Shisui grinned despite his threatening aura.

"Nope."

Itachi nearly groaned at his cousin's enthusiasm. He decided ignoring the older man would be the best course of action. He picked up a few kunai and began his usual target practice but his cousin's leer behind him was piercing his back and was beginning to get annoyed.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Itachi glared at his older cousin but the man didn't seem to care. He was beginning to wish he had just thought of some lie to appease him. The silent treatment wasn't working quite as well as it used to in their younger days.

"I'm going inside," Itachi said finally and he packed up his things before slinging his pack across his shoulder.

"But it's only ten o'clock."

"I'm not going to waste energy on practice that is going nowhere."

"But wait-"

"Good-bye, Shisui; I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

He didn't look back but he could feel Shisui's questioning gaze follow him until he was out of sight. He really wished his cousin wasn't so nosy.

* * *

Itachi managed to avoid Shisui for the next few days and with Genma spending time with his wife and Sasuke avoiding him at all costs, Itachi found himself very isolated. He didn't mind being alone, he was actually quite used to it, but being alone left him time to think and his thoughts were becoming quite troublesome. After all, no sane person should have the color pink infect their every thought.

"Ita-chan?"

Itachi looked up from his scroll to see his mother holding a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Do you need something Okaa-san?"

"Yes, can you go pick up a few things for dinner? Aiko-chan wants me to watch her two little boys and I don't really want to bring two toddlers to the market."

"Of course, Okaa-san," Itachi said and he grabbed the list from his mom and gave it a once over. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank-you Ita-chan!"

Itachi made his way to the marketplace and was at a small fruit stand when a flash of pink in his peripheral vision made him turn to his left where a familiar face was looking at some wind chimes. He couldn't help but walk over to her.

"Morning, Haruno-san."

Sakura jumped and pressed a hand to her chest when she turned to face him.

"Uchiha-san, you scared me," she said breathlessly.

"As an ANBU you should keep a better lookout."

Sakura frowned at him and she turned back to looking at the wind chimes.

"Do you need something?" she asked tersely.

"I just came over to say hello."

"Well you said hello."

Sakura went to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her around. Her glare looked like it could melt steel but Itachi was undeterred.

"What?"

"Why do you harbor such a dislike for me? I was kind to you before you joined my team and yet you act as if I committed some terrible crime."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief and she actually had the audacity to laugh at him. She really was an infuriating women.

"Because the second I started to train with you, you acted as if I was lower than you and the rest of the team. Your holier-than-thou routine doesn't leave people with a nice taste in their mouths."

"You didn't seem to mind after I saved you."

"Saved me? I would have been fine," Sakura protested angrily. She put her hands on her slender hips and between that and the shade of red she was sporting, Itachi felt something that he couldn't quite recall feeling before, at least not so strongly.

"Well sorry Haruno-san. Next time I'll just leave you," he said, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart. She looked shocked at his closeness but Itachi didn't feel bothered.

"Fine, I don't need you or anyone to save me," she said and Itachi smirked.

"I don't doubt you."

Itachi was about to lean in when Sakura backed up.

"I-I need to go," she stuttered and she started off towards her apartment. Itachi didn't bother trying to stop her. He was too shocked.

What the hell was he doing? He had never acted like this before. He didn't have time to be acting like some...some lovesick teenager. It was getting out of hand. Sakura interested him. He could admit that.

She was fiery, independent - a dedicated ninja, and while she was polite, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, a quality most people didn't have in his presence. It was rather refreshing and her attitude excited him but eventually it would fade. She was just a passing interest.

* * *

Itachi walked to the training field warily. The rest of the week had gone by at a snail pace with thoughts of pink and emerald floating around his mind. He almost cancelled the training practice that his team had scheduled today back at the beginning of the month but he knew they needed to train together before their next mission.

"Oi Taichou!"

Itachi gave a nod of recognition as Genma waved excitedly at him.

"Something happen?" he asked, wondering why Genma's attitude was so peppy.

"We've been wondering that too but he refused to tell us that until you got here."

Itachi turned around to see Sakura screwing the top on a water canteen. He felt a heat wave course through his body and he looked back at Genma before he said something he would regret.

"Well it's kind of a big deal, Sakura-chan," Genma said, nearly shaking. Itachi found himself growing curious to his friend's source of excitement.

"Just spit it out, Genma," Shisui demanded.

"Shizune is pregnant."

The silence only lasted for a few seconds before Sakura squealed.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so happy for you guys," Sakura yelled before giving Genma a huge hug. Itachi heard a few cracks but Genma didn't seem to mind, too absorbed in his own happiness.

"I'm happy for you," Shisui told him pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations."

Itachi didn't give the older man a hug but Genma gave him an appreciative look. Even if he didn't show it Itachi was happy for his friend. He knew the man would be a great father.

"I can't wait to go see Shizune-san. You're going to be great parents," Sakura gushed and Genma smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I have no doubt that when the time comes you'll be a great mother too. I hope you make guy feel as lucky as I feel right now one day."

"We should really start practice," Itachi said tersely and the other three members of his team gave him odd looks.

"Uchiha-san, can you at least pretend you're hap-"

"It's fine, he's right we can talk after practice" Genma placated her and Itachi blanched when Genma sent him a wink.

"Wouldn't want Taichou to get angry, ne?"

* * *

_April was the month that Itachi acknowledged that Sakura interested him_

_It was also the month that Shisui and Genma sent him more winks and nudges than what should be acceptable for two straight men._

* * *

Ok that's it for April. Ok I have an offer for you guys. If I reach **75 reviews** for this story I'll post an Itasaku oneshot with lots of fluff to make up for the lack of fluff in this story so far. If you have ideas for an oneshot just tell me about it in your review. So think about that and check out my other Itasaku story **Itachi Taichou.**

**-Sakura478**


	5. May

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the late but I've been having some personal issues. April was actually the last thing I published before my dry spell. I know I said I'd write a oneshot if I cracked 75 reviews but when I was writing it, it turned into a story which is now **Interns and Tasers**, Id love for you guys to check it out and I should have the oneshot out soon. Thank-you to **FullmetalStarkid, Guest, Those-carrots, Giglz101, Dear U. X .U, Dina Sana, Jacqueline, PurpleLup, angel897, SupremeOverlordLetters, McKazekage, Analelle, minniemousemom, emmawalters090, Meanna NeKo, Depressed Perfectionist, Mei fa-chan, NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe, marie, bluevine, Guest, AboMakea, river of the sand, Cherryjubilee, Pixychick84, redrose3443, sleepygirl, Gaara's Plaything**(nice name I'm considering doing a Gaasaku story), and** WRose** for reviewing. Damn that's a lot, I've never gotten so many reviews before. It's so awesome! Thank-you!

**BETA:xl3utterflyx**

* * *

May

Itachi could feel his right eye twitch as he walked next to Shisui on their way to Tsunade's office.

"Come on Itachi, just tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell," Itachi said, gritting his teeth. Shisui scoffed and Itachi ignored him as he made his way up the tower's stairs.

"You know denial is the first step when you're in lo-"

Itachi threw the office door open with far more force than necessary as Tsunade glared at him when the door creaked and groaned in protest to its brutal treatment.

"Watch it, Uchiha," she snapped, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. "Break it, you buy it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tsunade glared at him but she eventually returned her eyes to the scroll in front of her.

"It's an escort mission for the Daimyo's daughter. She's being hunted by a group of rogue ninjas," Tsunade informed him and Itachi frowned.

"This sounds like a jounin mission, maybe even chunnin," he told her as Tsunade grimaced.

"One of the men is an ex-ANBU agent from Lighting. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't bother sending you but I'm afraid he's more skilled than your everyday jounin. Remember, they're not all retired Kakashi's, most of them have never even been considered for ANBU."

"Of course, I understand. When do we leave?"

"Tonight, preferably. You guys should be back in two weeks which will give you the rest of the month off. Probably the best deal you'll get for a while," Tsunade said and Itachi silently agreed.

"I accept the mission, I will go and inform my team."

Tsunade smiled smugly. "Good, I'd prefer if you reported to me every few days but it's alright if you don't. But if I don't hear from you after a week you, well you know the drill," Tsunade said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"We will be considered missing nin."

"It's nice to know after ten years in service you're familiar with the procedure."

Itachi rolled up the scroll and exited the office, not bothering to reply. He gave a quick nod to Shizune who was currently working on a huge stack of paperwork.

"Another mission, Itachi-san?" she asked, looking up from her work. The usually tired woman had a certain glow to her that reminded Itachi of her situation. He felt an unfamiliar sensation in his gut.

"Yes, Shizune-san. It will only take two weeks," Itachi found himself saying reassuringly. He felt a surge of relief at Shizune's own relieved expression.

"Good," she sighed, placing a small hand on her still flat stomach. She looked up at him and Itachi felt his insides twist at her hopeful expression. "Make sure to watch out for my idiot, OK?"

"I will," he agreed and Itachi cursed himself. In this business he had no right to make such an agreement. Especially not to someone so emotionally attached.

Itachi walked past the now happy woman and was almost out of energy when the Hokage's assistant called for him to wait.

"Yes, Shizune-san?"

"Make sure you watch out for Sakura-chan as well. She can get a little reckless when provoked," Shizune said and Itachi felt an unwelcome flutter enter his stomach at the sound of the pinkette's name.

"You don't even have to ask," he told her truthfully and at Shizune's shocked expression he decided to make his exit. As he made his way to Genma's apartment he cursed himself. Why would he say something like that? Genma and his idiot cousin were already giving him a rough time because of his slight interest in the young medic. That's all it was, a slight interest. She was something he had never come across before and once the novelty wore off he could go back to his normal life.

Itachi didn't even raise his hand to knock and simply stood at the door as he sensed Genma walking over to answer.

"Oh, so the young Uchiha has finally come to his more mature and better looking friend for some lady advice. Well for starters you shoul-"

"Please contain your stupidity and ignorance for the time being - we have a mission."

Genma immediately sobered up and Itachi could sense his apprehension.

"What kind of mission?"

"An escort mission," at these words Genma relaxed. "The Daimyo's daughter is being targeted by a group of rogue ninja. One of the men is an S-class missing nin."

"Oh great, a wanna be bad ass. This will be a pain in the ass," Genma grumbled, resting against his door. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight, I want you pack and meet at our usual spot as fast as you can," Itachi told him and Genma nodded.

"Alright I'll be there soon."

Itachi stood there for a second, and before he could stop himself, he rested his hand on Genma's shoulder. "I think Shizune-san would appreciate it if you saw her before we leave."

Genma's eyes opened in shock and an almost nervous smile appeared on his face.

"Won't that slow down the mission?"

"I don't believe so. After all, it's only natural that it will take awhile for you to pack since the mission is so last minute."

"Thank-you, Taichou," Genma said, his eyes warm as Itachi looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," with that, Itachi darted out of the complex and started heading for a certain medic's home. When he was halfway there he felt a spike in Sakura's chakra and he could sense her distress. He immediately headed in the direction he sensed her chakra from and came across a scene that made him let out both a sigh of relief and a growl of frustration.

Sakura was currently gripping Naruto in a tight headlock and he could see his brother watching the two, obviously amused.

"Take it back," Sakura spat and Itachi almost felt sorry for the blonde man who appeared to be gasping for air.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," he finally let out and Sakura dropped the quivering blonde onto the ground. He proceeded to cough and hack as his lungs re-filled themselves with air.

"That might have been a little harsh, Sakura," his otouto said as he placed a hand on the kunoichi. Itachi felt a flash of irritation at the familiarity that his brother had with the young medic. Sakura placed her hand on top of Sasuke's and Itachi nearly saw red.

"I guess you're right," she admitted as she let go of his brother's hand, much to his satisfaction, and walked over to the idiotic blonde who was still curled up on the ground. "Come on Naruto, I'll help you up."

Sakura gently helped the blonde to his feet and the man smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thank-you, Sakura-chan."

"Of course, Naruto. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot," she said fondly and Itachi found himself angry once again. Was she always so familiar with her teammates because he couldn't recall her ever coddling him like that. Not that he wanted her to.

"Excuse me," he finally said and he watched Sakura turn to him. Her lack of surprise let him know that she had been aware of his presence. Itachi could see his otouto had also been aware but the blonde wore a genuine look of shock. The boy really was hopeless.

"Do you need something, Uchiha-san?" she asked him and Itachi nearly purred when she said his name. Kami, he hadn't seen her in two days and suddenly he was acting like a love sick child. He was twenty-three, not twelve. What was wrong with him?

"We have a mission," he said, keeping his face neutral. Sakura nodded and he saw his brother and the Jinchuriki frown.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight, you need to go home and pack and meet up with us as soon as possible," Itachi told her and Naruto groaned.

"Aw, but we were going to go get ramen," he pouted.

"We can get some as soon as I get back," Sakura told him whilst ruffling his hair. The boy smiled.

"Be careful, Sakura," his otouto cautioned before looking over at him. The message from his dear brother's eyes was quite clear. If she gets hurt, you die. It was a nice thought but Itachi didn't need Sasuke's threat the keep Sakura safe.

"I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I'm done packing," Sakura told him and Itachi nodded. Sakura disappeared and Itachi could barely make out her figure as she ran in the direction of her apartment.

The two boys had left as well and Itachi found himself standing alone in a small clearing. It took him a few seconds before he came to his senses. This thing he felt for Sakura was beginning to become ridiculous. She was just something new. Like a brand new pack of kunai or a new hair tie. At first they stick out compared to the old ones but eventually they blend in with the pack until they are as regular as any of the rest. Sakura too would get old and blend back in with the rest of his life. He was sure of it.

And Uchiha Itachi was never wrong.

* * *

Itachi arrived at the compound and was pleased that Shisui was at the training ground near the back of the compound.

"Oh, Itachi, what's up? Are you finally coming to your smarter and older cousin for woman advice. Well for starters you sh-"

"We have a mission," Itachi said, glaring at his cousin. His cousin often tried to get under his skin and it seemed that he had done so more in the past few months than in his previous twenty-three years of life.

"Oh, well that's much less exciting," Shisui said as he slumped against a tree. "When do we leave?"

"Now. Go get your stuff and meet at the rendezvous point," Itachi instructed before running to his own home. He went in through the window and grabbed one of his pre-packed mission bags that he had in case of events like this. He decided to say a quick farewell to his mother and when he got down the stairs he saw she was busy preparing for dinner.

"Another mission, Ita-chan?" she asked, frowning at his pack.

"Yes, but it will only take two weeks. I'll be back soon," Itachi reassured whilst pecking his mother on the cheek.

"Alright make sure to watch out for Sakura-chan, and make sure your cousin doesn't do anything rash," she said, adjusting his forehead protector.

"Of course, Okaasan."

Itachi tightened his hold on his pack, and with one last wave, darted out the back door and made his way to the clearing. He didn't encounter anyone on his way there and he was the first to make it.

He placed his back down and leaned back against a tree as he took a deep breath. Usually before a mission he spent this sort of free time planning out the mission or mediating but he found he was too wound up to do either of those things. Genma and Shisui's words rang in his ears and he nearly growled. Who did they think they were? Trying to give him lady advice? He didn't need their assistance nor did he want it. He didn't know where they got off thinking they knew his feelings. He didn't even get them and he was smarter than the both of them.

Combined.

"Be careful - your face might get stuck that way."

Itachi looked up to see a smirking Sakura making her way into the clearing.

"Is that so?" he asked her and he felt a flutter go through him at her answering grin.

"It sure is; haven't you seen Sasuke's face? That 'I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass' look never goes away," she told him. "Even when he's sleeping," she stage whispered and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hn. Well, I'll keep that in mind," he told her and she smiled softly before sitting down next to him.

"So where's everyone else?"

"Genma is saying good-bye to his fiancée and Shisui is probably dawdling," he told her and Sakura nodded before she scowled. "Is something the matter?"

"I just remembered Genma and Shizune haven't gotten married yet. I wonder when they plan on doing it, they don't have too much longer since she'll start showing soon."

"Maybe they don't plan on getting married until after the bastard is born," Itachi suggested and if he was a lesser man he would have withered under her glare.

"Don't call my friend's child a bastard and Tsunade would kill Genma if he let Shizune have a..."

"Bastard child," Itachi supplemented and Sakura scowled before leaning against a tree.

"Yes," she mumbled and much to Itachi's chagrin he only got to enjoy victory for a few seconds before the father of the 'bastard' himself appeared.

"Hey guys, isn't a beautiful day?" he chirped happily and Itachi could hear Sakura groan.

"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled and Itachi agreed. He wished the man wouldn't let sex affect his mood so much. It gave everyone far too much information.

"What?" Genma asked innocently and Itachi sighed.

"At least zip your fly, baka," he scolded and Itachi watched as Genma zipped his pants up while still keeping that damn grin on his face.

"So where is Shisui?" the father to be asked while glancing around the clearing.

"Probably got sidetracked being an idiot," Sakura suggested and Genma chuckled before a whine resounded through the clearing.

"That's not very nice you guys," Shisui said, entering the clearing with a pout.

"Oh, Shisui, you heard that. I had no idea you were in hearing range," Sakura said as she widened her eyes in mock innocence. "I'm so sorry."

"Somehow I doubt that," Genma mumbled and Itachi rolled his eyes as Sakura got up with her fists clenched.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"N-no, Sakura-chan of course not," Genma stuttered and Itachi wondered quietly to himself, who had Genma more whipped? His wife or Sakura? Hm, he supposed he had to figure in the Hokage too...

"Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" Shisui asked, obviously still ticked about Sakura's earlier comments.

"Yes, we were asked to not wear our masks on this mission, as we don't want the missing nin to know how skilled we actually are," Itachi told them and Sakura frowned.

"But wouldn't it scare them off to know we're ANBU?"

"Yes, but we don't want to scare them off. We want to take them out so they no longer pose a threat to the daimyo's daughter. We won't be able to guard her forever."

"So we want them to attack us." Genma clarified and Itachi sighed.

"Yes, does anyone else have any questions?"

When no one said anything Itachi picked his pack up off the ground.

"Alright, we're going to meet them at the end of the main road. As far as they know we are chunnin."

The group nodded and they darted off to the main road where Itachi could see the young woman and her entourage stood there, waiting.

"Oh! You must be the ninja my father hired," the young woman said, smiling at the group. Itachi noticed her eyes appeared to be especially trained on him and he made a note to make Shisui her personal guard. He had no intentions of warding off the woman's advances for two weeks. He was already hanging by a thread as it was.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sakura greeted and she held out her hand. The woman shook it without taking her eyes off of Itachi.

"It's nice to meet you," she said shortly before holding out her hand to Itachi. "And you are?"

"Kyo, Uchiha Kyo," he told her, knowing his name was quite famous in the five shinobi nations.

"Oh an Uchiha - how impressive," she cooed. "I'm Inoue Rin but please just call me Rin."

"Of course Rin-san," he said, giving her a slight bow. She giggled slightly and Itachi was glad he had 19 years of shinobi work under his belt or he would have rolled his eyes. This was why he hated women.

"So, Rin-san, is there anything you want us to know before we leave?"

And that voice was the reason why he believed that the female race might just be redeemable.

"Nothing that wouldn't have been in the mission report," she said. "Although I would like you to meet my servants. This is Sanji, my tutor," she said pointing to an elderly man. "This is Naomi, my maid," she told them pointing to a woman a few years older than himself. "And this is Takashi, my personal guard."

Itachi looked at the young man she pointed to and felt around for his chakra signature. He seemed to be at least chunnin rank, possible jounin. He looked to be his age, possibly a year or two older but it was hard to tell with his childish smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Takashi told them and Itachi felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his gut as he noticed where the man was looking.

He was staring straight at Sakura.

* * *

Itachi had had nearly every bone in his body broken, twice, and that was all less painful than the week he had just lived through.

He had managed to get Shisui to be Rin's personal guard and he stayed right outside the group, far away from Rin, but in hearing range of Sakura and Takashi.

Kami, he hated that man.

If he wasn't staring at Sakura, he was talking to her. He never seemed to stop talking and he was always glued to the pinkette's side. It was almost pathetic but that didn't stop Itachi from feeling a surge of anger anytime the buffoon attempted to flirt with her. It was painful for him to watch and the pitying, and amused, looks he got from Genma and Shisui weren't helping.

"So what department do you work in at the hospital?" the moron asked and Itachi was furious that Sakura actually smiled at the idiot.

"I usually work in the ER but sometimes I'll just do physicals or work with something simple like broken arms or colds."

"Wow, that's amazing," he said. "Maybe I'll come up to Konoha for my next physical."

Itachi was about to go up and strangle the man when Genma called out that Rin was tired and they were stopping for lunch.

They went to a restaurant in the small village they were walking through and Itachi's nose was greeted with the delicious scent of grilled meat. They all went to one of the larger back tables and Itachi flash stepped in front of Takashi so he could grab the seat next to Sakura. The man looked like he was going to say something but a quick flash of the sharingan sent him running for the seat next to Shisui.

"Nice," his cousin muttered before turning to Takashi and babbling about a new movie coming out. Itachi ignored him and looked at the menu.

"See anything you like?"

Itachi looked up to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Yes," he told her and he inwardly cursed himself. For Kami's sake how much more lovesick could he get.

"Ready to order," the chipper waiter asked and Itachi cursed quietly when he saw that the man's gaze was directed towards the team's medic. Did every man on the planet have to find her attractive, for Kami's sake?!

* * *

Itachi was very grateful when the group decided to call it night. They decided to set up camp near a small river and Rin immediately declared she was going to bathe and that she needed a guard to accompany her. Itachi could feel her eyes train themselves on him but thankfully Sakura volunteered.

"Looks like someone hasn't been having the best day," Genma said, taking a seat next to Itachi.

"It hasn't been the best week," Itachi corrected and Genma grimaced.

"Yeah, there hasn't been any fighting; that woman is more annoying than Shizune on her period; and that jackass," Genma said smirking slightly, "won't stop hitting on Sakura."

"I don't see how that's any of our business," Itachi said through gritted teeth and Genma scoffed.

"Yeah that's totally the voice of someone who thinks it's none of our business."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Yes," Genma deadpanned. "You like Sakura, or you like her as much as one of you Uchiha bastards can."

Itachi glared at his teammate. "I have no feelings for Haruno-san."

"Itachi, we all saw the stunt you pulled at lunch today. I was almost embarrassed to call you my captain."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi huffed.

"He's talking about when you flash stepped to stop Takashi from sitting down next to Sakura. Genma's right, it was rather embarrassing. Naruto would have been smoother, you're lucky I was there to save your ass," Shisui told him, sitting on his other side. Itachi glared at the two men at his side but neither seemed the least bit affected. He really missed the days when his teammates feared him, when had he lost their respect.

"You two are being ridiculous," Itachi told them and Genma winked at him.

"Come on Itachi you can be honest with us. Do you like her?" Genma asked and Shisui grinned at him.

"Yeah you can trust us," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Itachi chuckled and stood up. "If I tell you guys anything it will be all over the village before we even step one foot back _in the village_," he said and Genma and Shisui cheered.

"So that's a yes," Genma confirmed and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"It's a nothing."

Itachi left his whining teammates and jumped up into a tree. He hopped until he was a good distance away and decided that it was a good place to keep watch. He enjoyed the silence for a good hour before someone decided to come up and bother him. He was preparing to scold either Shisui or Genma, but when he detected Sakura's chakra signature he simply stood up to greet the pinkette.

"Is there something wrong, Haruno-san?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Uchiha-san," Sakura assured him and Itachi frowned at the formal address. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready. I already ate so I can take over."

"Alright, thank-you."

Itachi walked past Sakura and was about to leap to the ground when he realized that his annoyance was only increasing.

"Itachi," he said.

"What?" Sakura asked, clearly confused.

"Itachi - just call me Itachi," he told her as she flushed slightly before she smiled.

"OK, Itachi."

"Thank-you, Sakura."

When Itachi got back to the camp he ignored the knowing looks that both Shisui and Genma shot him.

They were both idiots anyway.

It was day twelve of the mission and they would be arriving at their destination the next day. They had yet to see any sign of the missing nin and Itachi was starting to get concerned.

"Genma, Shisui, Sakura," damn he loved saying that, "over here."

"What's up, Kyo?" Genma asked mockingly and Sakura punched him.

"Pretend you're a mature, responsible, S-class nin would you," she growled and Genma grinned sheepishly.

"Our mission objective will be over tomorrow and we have yet to see any of the rogue nin. We need to do something different if we want to catch them," Itachi said and the group collectively frowned.

"What?" his three teammates asked in unison.

"This is the plan..."

* * *

"Excuse me Takashi-san but Sakura and I will be switching places," Itachi told the young man. He had to put a lot of effort into not sound smug but judging from the expression on the moron's face it didn't work.

"Why?"

"Well, Sakura said she needed some air," Itachi told him and Takashi frowned.

"We're outside."

"Indeed," Itachi said and then a rather juvenile thought popped into his head and Itachi couldn't quite bring himself not to go through with it. "I'm rather ashamed of her actually."

"Why?" Takashi asked and Itachi inwardly smirked but outside he attempted to look sympathetic.

"Well, she said she's changing because she wanted some peace and quiet. Apparently there's been too much pointless chatter over here. I don't really understand what she's talking about since we don't seem to be in hearing range of Shisui or Genma," Itachi said, feigning confusion.

"We're not in hearing range of anyone."

"Oh, whoops," Itachi said and he smirked when he notice Takashi's crestfallen expression. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nah, it's OK. It's not your fault."

Hn, you don't know the half of it, imbecile.

Itachi ignored the depressed Takashi in favor of checking to make sure his team was in the right positions. Itachi was willing to bet that with a woman doing the patrol the men would be more likely to attack. Plus both Genma and Shisui were keeping their distance from Rin. They could both be there before a kunai was even taken from a holster but their opponents were unaware that they were dealing with an ANBU team.

They walked normally for a few hours before Itachi could sense nearly a dozen chakra signatures. He looked around and despite his team's nonchalance attitudes he could tell that they sensed the enemy nin as well.

Itachi jumped into action the second he sensed the ninja go underground. He performed a quick fire jutsu and the enemy nin was engulfed in flames the second he rose from the ground.

Genma and Shisui both surrounded Rin and Itachi shot Sakura a smirk as she joined him on the offensive. She let out a loud yell as she slammed her fist into the ground. Three nin rose from the rubble on shaky feet but Itachi took them out quickly. The two made quick work of the chunnin and jounin level nin and Itachi wondered when the big man himself would show up.

"What the hell have you done with my men?!"

That must have been him. No normal ninja would announce their presence so obnoxiously in the middle of battle. Except the Jinchuurki of course.

"Are you Tachibana Ryo?" Sakura asked and the man grinned.

"Why recognize me, cutie?"

OK, even the missing nin was hitting on her. This was ridiculous.

"No, but with the way your face looks must be the leader of these losers," Sakura said, her voice so sickly sweet that it took a minute for the words to register in the ex-lighting nin's mind.

"You're going to pay for that, you little bitch!"

"I don't think so," Itachi said coolly and with a quick blink his sharingan roared to life. The man grimaced before downing a cocky grin.

"So you're an Uchiha?"

Itachi didn't dignify the man with a response and simply unsheathed his katana.

"Oh, and I was hoping we could be friends," the man said, pouting. "Oh well." The man uttered a few words under his breath before letting loose a long strand of lighting. Itachi quickly dodged it and the man looked shocked when Itachi sent his own strand.

"H-how," the man stuttered before his expression hardened. "Right, that damn sharingan. Perhaps it would be best if I just... removed it," the man said with a twisted smile. Itachi was forced to run as the man leapt at him, a kunai in each hand. He blocked them easily enough but the man quickly swung at him with a lighting covered blade. Itachi retaliated with his own and he could sense the man's frustration.

"Any move you make I will simply copy," Itachi said and the man let out a frustrated yell and then leapt at Itachi but he easily dodged it. "Well not that move, that was foolish."

Itachi nearly rolled his eyes as the man once again swung angrily at him. The man might have once been ANBU but the years had not been kind and now he was simply an above average jounin. Not something to fear.

After only a few minutes the man began to tire and Itachi barely felt warmed up. He could sense that Sakura had finished off the rest of the missing nin and he decided that this mockery of a fight had gone on long enough. Itachi stopped moving and the ex-lighting nin seemed to think that it was an opening but Itachi quickly corrected that by slitting his throat in one swing.

"Sakura, call one of Tsunade's slugs," Itachi ordered and Sakura frowned.

"They're my slugs too."

"Sakura."

"Itachi," she said with the same flat tone and Itachi glared at her. She seemed untaxed but after a stare-off she sighed and bit her thumb.

"Whatever," she muttered and a slug twice her size appeared in front of her

"Hana, can you take this to Tsunade-shishou's office?" Sakura asked sweetly and the slug smiled, or that's what Itachi assumed that expression was.

"Of course, Sakura-sama," the slug said before swallowing the now dead nin. Itachi turned to Sakura.

"How did you know that's what I wanted you to do?"

"That's usually what Kakashi-sensei makes me do when we kill someone important. I didn't know why else you would want me to summon one of my slugs unless you wanted them to disintegrate the body. And in that case you probably have a hundred jutsu's to do that."

Itachi nodded and he turned to the rest of the group, who were all sitting under the trees across the way.

"That wasn't a tea break," Itachi said, frowning at the group, specifically Genma and Shisui.

"Well you seemed to have everything under control, Taichou. We didn't want to interfere," Shisui said, munching on a piece of onigiri.

"Yeah, and apparently you didn't need me since I was uninformed of your little plan," Takashi said, glaring at him. Itachi flashed his sharingan at him and the man immediately looked back down at the ground.

"Come on, let's get moving," Sakura said taking her pack from where Genma had placed it.

"Hai Taichou," Genma and Shisui chorused and Itachi couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

Idiots.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, Kyo-kun," Rin purred as the team got prepared to leave. Itachi simply gave the annoying woman a quick bow.

"It's been a pleasure," he said and gave a quick bow to Rin and he gave a little wave to Takashi who looked like he wanted to claw his eyes out.

Tch, weakling.

"Come on guys, if we run we'll get to Konoha by nightfall," Genma said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ready to get back to ?" Shisui asked teasingly and Sakura scoffed.

"There is no 'Mrs. Shiranui'."

"You can all bicker when we get back," Itachi told them before Genma and Sakura had another argument about the damn wedding.

The two shut up and the group started running in the direction of Konoha. The group barely stopped for breaks since every time they did Genma complained until they started moving again.

"Finally," Shisui groaned as the gates came into view. The group jumped down next to the entrance and Izumo and Kotetsu looked up and grinned at them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how was your mission?"

Oh, come on.

"It went fine," Sakura told them and a loud yell stopped either guard from furthering their questioning.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

An orange blur blew past them and nearly knocked Sakura over. Naruto clung to her and Itachi felt his fingers twitch. Couldn't the woman have any female friends?

"Sakura."

Itachi looked up at the entrance of his otouto. Sakura gave him a quick hug and Itachi nearly growled.

"Come on let's go get some ramen," the blonde yelled and Sakura gave the team a quick wave before she disappeared down the street.

"Looks like you have some competition, Itachi," Shisui said, smirking. Genma chuckled before looking wistfully in the direction of the hospital. "Genma go, I'll watch out for our boy Itachi here," Shisui told him and Genma took off down the street.

"I'm not a child that needs supervision, Shisui," Itachi said, turning to go towards the compound.

"You know, Itachi," Shisui said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If you don't get her now someone else will. She's quite the hot commodity."

"Thanks, Shisui," Itachi said whilst turning away from his cousin. He didn't need his cousin's advice.

Besides, he didn't even like Sakura.

He wondered if it was bad that he didn't even believe himself anymore.

* * *

Itachi was on another errand for his mother when he saw a flash of pink. He immediately started walking over to where he saw Sakura. She was chatting with an elderly woman who was passing her a bag of tomatoes.

"Thank-you, Tanaka-san," Sakura said cheerfully before turning around and coming face-to-face with him.

"Good morning, Itachi, how are you?" she asked, making her way to a fruit stand.

"I am doing well, and yourself?"

"I'm good. Just tired, training with the boys and working at the hospital leave me rather drained."

Itachi frowned. "You're still training with them?"

"Yes. It's my free time, I believe I'm allowed to do what I want."

"I'm aware, Sakura," Itachi said and he was beginning to wish that she didn't have such a stubborn attitude. Then again, she probably wouldn't be half the kunoichi she was without it.

He wouldn't be so interested in her if she didn't have it. That feisty personality that he had never seen before. She treated him like a normal person. Like he wasn't the famed Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy. To her he was just Itachi Uchiha the man.

"Itachi, are you alright?"

Itachi looked down at the petite woman who had a single pink eyebrow raised. She was wearing a medic skirt and her regular shirt but something about her seemed different, so appealing.

Maybe it was the way her hair fell around her ears without her headband, or maybe it was the lack of shorts underneath her skirt. Or hell maybe it was the defiant look in her eye that made Itachi burn in places that would make the little pinkette blush. Itachi nearly purred and he barely saw Sakura's shocked expression as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She tasted like pure fire and Itachi could easily believe that he could become addicted to the taste, to the feeling of her lips moving against his. Itachi gently kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away. He could feel the shocked stares of the surrounding shoppers but he didn't care. In fact he was glad they could see. Maybe now people would know to back off.

Of course Sakura's next action would ruin any chances of that message getting through to them.

_May was the first month that Sakura called him by his first name and it was also the first month that he had the divine experience of tasting her lips._

_It was also the first month in his life that included getting slapped across the face. _

* * *

Ok that's it for May. Sorry it's late but it's extra long to make up for it! **Please review!**

**-Sakura478**


	6. June

I'm sorry this is a day late I had finals and vacation and I basically wrote this in two days and it's the longest chapter. I swear they just get longer and longer. Anyway thank-you to **DarkKoii, Dina Sana, Jacqueline, mseclair, ayingChan, sleeplygirl, McKazekage, Toreh, angelbabygirl36, hyperblossomfan, Nitany, joys, Gaara's Plaything, Guest, 24kk, Slytherin4ever, xxxSoulmates4everxxx, Starberryblossom, Katherine S, The Last Deathly Guardian, river of the sand, ummIDK, PurpleLup, Mistress Persephone, Analelle, Guest, coeurcasse, **and **Guest **for reviewing I really appreciate it. And a special thanks to my Beta for all of their hard work

**Beta:x13utterflyx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Is Sakura with Itachi or Kakashi…no, then I obviously have nothing to do with Naruto besides writing fanfiction that will never become a reality.**

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd erupted into cheers and Itachi saw a single tear roll down the Hokage's face as her first apprentice kissed her new husband.

"They sure are beautiful together, aren't they?" a smiling Shisui said from beside him. The two had been selected as groomsmen and the copy-nin himself was the groom's best man. He had actually shown up early for the first time in nearly twenty years and if that didn't say anything about Genma and the copy-nin's friendship, Itachi didn't know what would.

Itachi looked across the aisle to see a beaming Kurenai in the maid of honor dress with a smirking Anko and a tearful Sakura next to her in matching bridesmaids dresses.

Itachi felt his chest ache as he looked at Sakura. She looked stunning and he felt something else ache when he noticed how her dress clung to her curves. The green material made her emerald eyes stand out and her hair was hanging down her shoulder in loose curls. Itachi felt his hand twitch with the urge to test if they were as silky as they looked.

"You guys ready for a _wild_ night?" Kakashi asked.

"No bigger turn on than a wedding," Shisui said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, but all the single people will start thinking about their nonexistent love lives which will make for a very…_loose _after party," Kakashi said, his masked lips turning up in a smile. Shisui opened his mouth to respond but then shut it as a wolfish smile took over his face.

"You two are terrible," Itachi said, shaking his head.

"Well how about we determine who's the most terrible by the amount of times we've been slapped in the past two weeks. Let's see, zero for me," Shisui said with a smirk.

"Zero," Kakashi agreed, his eyes mischievous as they eyed Itachi.

"I would advise you two to keep quiet," Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"Why keep quiet? It's not like there's anyone in the village who hasn't heard about it. Even the academy kids laugh at you," Shisui said, chuckling as Itachi was about to reach out and strangle him when a boisterous laugh sounded behind him.

"Guys," Genma called out, cheerfully bringing in the three men in for a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Genma we haven't left your side in over four hours," Itachi said dryly and Genma looked almost teary eyed.

"No, you're wrong! You haven't left my side since I joined your team six years ago. I love you so much," he said, pulling Itachi and Shisui in for a tight hug. Itachi made a note to kick his ass in the next training session. After he was done with his annoying cousin.

"Genma, we need to get to the bar unless you want Mrs. Shiranui to be alone at her reception," Kakashi said whilst pushing Genma out the door. Genma grinned and ran up to his wife who was hugging a teary eyed Tsunade.

"They grow up so fast," Shisui said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. He then grinned and wrapped his arms around Kakashi and Itachi's shoulder's. "I hope you two are ready to party!"

"Can't wait," Itachi said, pushing Shisui away from him.

The three men made their way out of the small tent where the ceremony was held and walked out where a huge walkway was set up like a festival with a large dance floor in the middle.

Kakashi let out a low whistle. "Damn, they really went all out."

"That's pretty easy to do when you have the Hokage paying for your wedding," Itachi said, eyeing the scene. "I feel bad for the genin she forced to set this place up."

"Don't. Those brats deserve it," a disgruntled voice came from behind them.

"Asuma, where've you been?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been supervising the set up," Asuma told them. "My team was assigned with setting up the bar."

"That must have been fun," Itachi said, eyeing the dozen genin who were bickering at one of the tables next to the dance floor.

"I swear to Kami that I'm going to kill those brats one day," Asuma hissed, opening up a pack of cigarettes. "They're the spawn of Orochimaru, I'm telling you."

"That does sound bad," Kakashi admitted and Asuma glared at him.

"You've only had to teach one team. _One._ This is my third one and they only get worse."

"Wow, thanks, sensei."

Everyone turned around to see a smirking Ino in a dress that looked like it was designed to be a shirt.

For someone half her size.

"Ino," Asuma tiredly said.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to bug you, sensei," Ino said running her fingers up his chest. Asuma seemed to flinch, but Ino's true intentions became clear when she yanked his cigarette from out between his teeth.

"So why are you here?" he asked as he glared at his student.

"I'm here for Uchiha-san, Shisui-kun, and Kakashi-sensei," the blonde chirped, eyeing the three men. "It's time for the dances."

Kakashi looked like he was about to make a hand sign so Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think so," he said coldly and he then gave a smile to the blonde who he now recognized as the girl in Sakura's apartment. Must be her roommate, he mused to himself. "Where do we need to go, Yamanaka-san?"

"Just head over to where Genma-san is standing," she told him, pointing to where his teammate was doing a jittery dance that made it look like he was about to wet himself. "Calm him down a bit, if you can."

"Will do, Ino-chan," Shisui said, giving the girl a wink. Ino rolled her eyes and shooed the boy away.

"She's so hot," Shisui said looking back at the blonde.

"And taken," Kakashi supplied.

"Stupid Nara boy," Shisui growled as they walked up to Genma.

"What's wrong with Shikamaru?" Genma asked whilst eyeing his friends as he continued his 'I've gotta pee dance'.

"Nothing," Itachi said. "And would you stop that?" he asked, exasperated.

"Geez, who pissed in your cheerios?"

"It's more like who slapped them out of him..." Shisui said, smirking. Genma's eyes lit up in recognition before they gave Itachi a scathing glance.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. I can't believe you _kissed _her."

"Neither can I," Kakashi said, his eye looking slightly annoyed before it lit up in glee once more. "But at least we know Sakura can defend herself against perverts."

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked irritated. "I am not a pervert."

"So what, you kissed her against her will because you _like_ her?" Kakashi asked before he cupped his chin with his hand. "I had no idea that that was Uchiha protocol. You learn new things every day."

Itachi felt his sharingan flare. "How dare y-"

"And now the groom and bride will dance their first dance." The four men all looked up at the DJ before looking back at Genma who looked like he was about to pass out.

"You're more scared of dancing than actually getting married," Itachi mumbled to himself. "Genma, go. Now."

Genma gave him a tight smile and then walked onto the middle of the dance floor where he grabbed hold of a beaming Shizune.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Itachi felt his face soften as he watched his friend dance. For such a skilled shinobi he was a horrible dancer but judging from the grin on Shizune's face, she didn't mind.

"Isn't that sweet?" Shisui cooed.

"You're ruining the moment," Itachi told him and Shisui glared at him.

"At least I know how to smile," he retorted and Itachi didn't bother with a reply. For what was supposed to be a pleasant and happy day, Itachi found it to be a very annoying and a test of his patience.

"Now we would like the groomsmen and bridesmaids to make their way out, along with the best man and the maid of honor," the DJ announced and Itachi cursed himself for not noticing the song had ended. He walked up and he saw Sakura cast him a weary look.

Kakashi and Kurenai paired up seeing as they were the maid of honor and the best man. This left Anko and Sakura to him and Shisui. He was about to tell Shisui to take Sakura when his idiot cousin grabbed Anko who gave Itachi a wink. Sakura looked slightly horrified but she quickly cleared her expression.

"Uchiha-san," she greeted. He nearly winced. She had called him Itachi before the _incident_. Had he really been demoted to a stranger once again?

"Haruno-san," he replied, his tongue twitching to just say her name before taking a step forward. He felt rather annoyed with himself as he hesitated before holding his hand out. He had killed more S-class criminals than he could count but some _girl_ had him weak in the knees. How pathetic.

Sakura took his hand and he nearly yanked his hand back when he felt the sparks go up his arm. This girl was making him act like some lovesick puppy.

Itachi for the second time in the past few weeks gave in to his urges and pulled Sakura closer. He placed his hands around her waist as the song started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you'_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Itachi held Sakura close as they gently swayed to the music. Sakura had her hands on his shoulders and Itachi found himself annoyed that she wouldn't even look at him.

"Is something wrong, Haruno-san?"

She turned to him with a fire in her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Itachi said and a quick flash of amusement flitted through her eyes before she looked somber once more.

"I don't like playing games, Uchiha-san," she said gravely and Itachi was surprised by her answer.

"Games? I'm afraid I don't understand, Haruno-san," Itachi told her and she scoffed.

"Look you don't have to lie. If this is some bet with Genma or Shisui about my love life, tell them to back off. I have plenty of guys who are interested - I don't need their pity."

"Trust me, I've noticed," Itachi said remembering their mission.

"Well then if it's just a bet to mes-"

"There is no bet," Itachi said, exasperated. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm interested in you?"

The second the words were out of Itachi's mouth, he regretted them. What happened to his perfect self control? As he looked into a pair of surprised Emerald eyes he knew. It had left him when his heart had fallen into the grasp of a certain pinkette.

"Y-you like me?"

"Yes, if you had bothered to talk to me," he said, glaring at her as he remembered the sting of her slap,

"I would have informed you."

"Oh," Sakura said, looking rather embarrassed.

"Hey! The song's over," a familiar and obnoxious voice said. Itachi looked to see a rather put out Naruto standing next to him.

"We're in the midd-"

"Oh, I should be going," Sakura said, separating herself from Itachi. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Was she really going to just walk away? He hadn't thought that she had returned his feelings, the slap crushed that hope, but getting rejected so soundly was rather crushing.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled as he pulled her to where the self proclaimed 'Konoha 12' were standing.

"So, you do like her."

Itachi turned to see his otouto standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Itachi stiffened as his brother looked at him with a scrutinizing expression.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes suspicious.

"I don't understand your question, otouto," Itachi said wearily. He was not in the mood for an interrogation - he just wanted to go home. Maybe get a little drunk.

"If you mess with her, I'll kill you," Sasuke threatened with an icy tone. Itachi felt a surge of irritation go through him.

"I am not 'messing with her', and even if I was," Itachi paused, making sure Sasuke could see his Sharingan. "You couldn't lay a finger on me."

"You wanna bet?" Sasuke asked whilst taking a step towards him. Itachi felt through his suit where a kunai lay. Before he could a flash of silver entered his vision and his view of his brother was blocked by a certain copy-nin.

"Look, I understand that you two can't go five seconds without wanting to kill each other but today is a special day for my friend and I'll kill you before you ruin it. OK?" Kakashi asked, his usually gleeful eye narrowed. Both Uchiha men gave a quick nod and Kakashi straightened out. Itachi watched as the copy-nin lifted a copy of Jiraiya's famous book and started making his way to where Anko and a few other jounin were sitting. Despite his departure, Itachi knew the copy-nin was still watching them and while he was one of the most skilled ninja in the five nations he knew that angering Hatake Kakashi wasn't a wise decision.

"I still want you to answer my question," Sasuke said, looking back at him. Itachi looked up at his brother and sighed.

"I have no intentions of messing with Sakura, Sasuke."

"So you actually like her..." Sasuke said in wonder. "I didn't even know you liked girls."

"When have I ever made any indication that I am attracted to men?" Itachi glared at his little brother. Sasuke shrugged before smirking.

"Well at Genma's party last ye-"

"I was drunk and from the back the Hyuuga boy doesn't look like a man," Itachi argued. "And besides I just asked him how he was doing. You're the one who kiss-"

"Don't talk about that," Sasuke hissed, looking around.

"It's not like anyone in the village hasn't heard about it," Itachi scoffed and Sasuke glared at him.

"Like anyone hasn't heard about Sakura's reaction to your kiss last week. Hell, the whole village could _hear _it."

"Don't talk about stuff you don't understand," Itachi growled and Sasuke stiffened before he gave a dry chuckle.

"How hard is it to understand that she doesn't want you?"

"And what, she wants you?" Itachi asked and Sasuke winced. "Don't tell me you like your _ex_-teammate, too? I wonder how the jinchuuriki would take that."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, did I strike a nerve?"

"Neither of us likes her, aniki," Sasuke said, clenching his fist. "But that doesn't mean we want her to date someone like _you_."

"And what's wrong with me?"

"You wouldn't treat her right," he said and Itachi felt slightly offended.

"I wouldn't treat her right?"

"Work would always be first with you. She would always be second and the clan would pick her apart. They would want her to retire from active duty and stay home and play matriarch. Sakura would hate that and it would kill her when they started deciding the fate of your children. Imagine her face when she realizes her daughters aren't allowed to be ninja," Sasuke said scornfully.

"What makes you assume I would go through with that?" Itachi asked quietly and Sasuke scoffed.

"You've been the clan's bitch ever since I can remember. Sakura would just be another offering to the-"

"Shut up!"

Itachi could feel his brother's surprised gaze on him but he was too busy staring at the ground trying to keep himself from choking his otouto. He couldn't believe his own brother would think so low of him.

Should he ever get to the point of making Sakura his wife he would never treat her so awfully. He respected her as a ninja, it was why he had chosen her for his team in the first place. He also planned on replacing the Uchiha elders and possibly getting rid of them altogether when he became head. He knew the pressures they put on the main family and he knew his childhood was not normal or even enjoyable. He planned on something different for his kids and the clan as a whole.

"I would never treat Sakura like that or our children. I respect her far too much to ever make her give up what she loves," Itachi said and when he looked up Sasuke was giving him an almost pitying glance.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Itachi said, standing up straight. "But she does interest me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere."

"Alright," Sasuke conceded. "I'll leave you alone, on one condition."

"What?"

"If you ever do, marry her," Sasuke winced. "Don't treat her like Dad treats Mom. She deserves better."

"I promise," Itachi said solemnly and the two men stood there quietly before Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I should be heading back to my friends," Sasuke said and Itachi gave him a small wave before the man disappeared off to where most of the Konoha 12 were sitting. Although a very important person was missing from their table.

"Uchiha-san?"

And there she was.

"Haruno-san," he greeted. "Do you need something?"

"Did you mean it?" she asked and he raised a brow.

"You will have to be more specific, Haruno-san," he told her and he loved how her cheeks became tainted with a pink color that matched her hair.

"Did you mean it when you said you... when you said you like me," she asked, finally looking up to stare him right in the eyes.

"I do not joke about such things, Haruno-san," he told her, wondering where she was going with all these questions.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip. Those adorable, luscious li-

"I do too," she told him and Itachi was floored.

"You 'do too' what?" he asked as his heartbeat sped up.

"I like you too," she said, her voice strong. Itachi felt himself froze and he studied her eyes for any sign of falseness but he only saw determination and beneath that he was surprised to see a hint of anxiety. She appeared to be even more nervous than he was. Not that he was nervous.

"Oh," he said, mimicking her. She rolled her eyes at him before crossing her arms.

"So…."

"So," he copied and she glared at him.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"I said "oh" and "so", I believe that is 'something'," he teased and she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well I thought you would ask me out," she yelled. "Not be a complete pain in the as-"

"I'd watch what you say or I might make you pay the bill," Itachi said and Sakura looked up at him in shock.

"Bill?"

"Yes, it's something you get at restaurants after you have eaten," Itachi told her as if she was a small child.

"A restaurant...?" she asked shyly, ignoring his teasing.

"Yes, it's where I'll be taking you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"So many questions..." Itachi mused. "Yes, next friday, at six sharp. I'll pick you up. Same apartment as before, correct?"

"Right," she said, sounding dazed before she quickly shook herself and gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Uchiha-san," she told him as she turned to go. Itachi immediately grabbed her and pulled her to him. He felt her shiver as his breath touched her neck.

"I thought I told you to call me Itachi - you used to," he said, holding a piece of her hair. It wasn't as soft as it looked, he mused. It was even softer; it felt better than the silks that decorated the Uchiha manor.

"Sorry, Itachi," she said, sounding breathless which delighted Itachi.

"That's better, _Sakura_."

He held her for another few seconds before he let her go. She stepped away from him a little shaky before she gave him a little wave and ran over to her friends who appeared to not even notice the whole scene.

"So what was that about?"

If only his friends were so oblivious.

"That was me talking to Sakura, Shisui."

"It didn't look like a lot of talking was going on," Shisui commented dryly.

"Well it was."

"Uh-huh."

"It was."

"I believe you."

"You're such a liar."

"I wasn't the one grinding up on the team medic and then passing it off as _talking_." Shisui snorted.

"We were talking!"

* * *

Itachi arrived at Sakura's apartment at exactly six o'clock sharp. No sooner had he knocked the door was flown open. He was quite surprised to see a smirking blonde at the door rather than a blushing pinkette.

"Hello there," the Yamanaka purred and Itachi almost flinched.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san," he said politely. "Is Sakura here?"

"Huh, oh yeah forehead is just finishing up. OI! Forehead your boytoy is here," Ino yelled and Itachi was pretty sure everyone in the apartment complex heard the boisterous woman.

Wait, boytoy?

"I'm coming piggy, hold your bacon," Sakura called out before she stepped out into the living room. Itachi was pleasantly surprised to see her once again in a dress. It was a casual sundress but it looked beautiful on her. The light blue made both her eyes and hair pop without clashing. It was a rather miraculous feat if he said so himself. Not to mention the neckline. That was _definitely_ pleasing to the eye.

"You look beautiful," Itachi told her and he held back a smirk as her face turned bright red. The blushing medic quickly cleared her throat and smiled up at him.

"You look nice as well, Itachi," she said walking up to him. "I'll see you later, piggy."

"Get some, forehead," Ino told her and Sakura slammed the door shut as she began to do some rather graphic pelvic thrusts.

"Don't mind her I think she was dropped when she was a baby. A lot," Sakura said looking rather embarrassed at her friend's antics.

"You have met Shisui right?" Itachi asked and Sakura winced.

"You're right you've got it much worse than I do," she said in mock pity.

"You have no idea," Itachi mumbled thinking back to his cousin and Genma's actions the past few months. It was like their goal in life was to embarrass him as much as possible.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked as they made their way out of the apartment.

"You'll see," Itachi said and he smirked when Sakura huffed at his statement.

"Why can't you just tell me?" she asked pouting and Itachi shrugged.

"It's more fun this way," he said simply and she growled.

"For who?"

"For me, of course," he told her and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're awful," she told him and he just shook his head before stopping. Itachi let out a small chuckle when Sakura continued to walk even without him beside her. After a few seconds Sakura froze and turned back to face him, her cheeks a dark red.

"Hey! Warn me when you stop, would you," she yelled before walking back over to him.

"I just assumed a ninja of your caliber w-"

"Would have better senses, I know," Sakura finished for him.

"Well if you know that then why don't you try to fix it," Itachi said and she glared at him.

"I like to relax on my days off, not keep my guard up against my own captain," Sakura scoffed and Itachi chuckled. Sakura glared at him before her face morphed into confusion. "Why are we even standing here?"

"This is the restaurant," Itachi said and he held back a smile at Sakura's appalled face.

"This is where we're eating?" she asked looking the building up and down. It looked like little a rundown storage facility and Itachi eyed the dirty building up and down. It definitely wasn't much to look at but it was what lay inside that interested him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," Sakura answered immediately and Itachi couldn't help the warm feeling that entered his chest at her statement.

"Then let's go," he said softly and Sakura bit her lip before giving him a brief nod. Itachi opened the door for her and he felt a smile creep onto his face at the gasp she uttered at seeing the building's inside.

Itachi walked in and shut the door behind him and he had to admit the interior was quite impressive. He had never been to the place before but when deciding where he and Sakura would go he had recalled Genma talking about a 'freakin' amazing' hole in the wall he had taken Shizune to. Apparently the Hokage had given Genma the address.

The restaurant looked like a huge garden complete with several koi ponds. Every table was secluded from eyesight and it was only the occasional tinkle of laughter that alerted Itachi to the other occupants' presence.

"Hello, welcome to the Black Iris, how may I help you," a young waitress chirped, walking up to them.

"Table for two," Itachi said and the waitress nodded.

"Right this way."

Itachi placed his hand on the small of Sakura's back as the pair headed for their table. The waitress led them to a table that was in the back of the restaurant. Sakura was too busy gaping at the restaurant itself to notice where they were going.

The waitress ducked under a few trees and crossed a bridge that lay across a small pond before gesturing to where a small table sat.

"Is this alright?"

"It's perfect," Itachi said, sliding her a tip. The waitress gave him a small wink before leaving the two alone. Itachi pulled out a chair and Sakura sat down still gazing at her surroundings.

"This place is beautiful," Sakura whispered and Itachi was glad that she was impressed. Coming here had been a huge gamble considering he had never been himself but it had definitely payed off.

"I'm glad you like it," Itachi told her.

"Where are the menus?" Sakura asked, looking at their empty table.

"They serve everyone the same meal; it's a mystery until they serve it. Part of the mystique," Itachi said, remembering Genma's description of the place. Sakura nodded before her eyes lit up in recognition.

"I've heard of this place before! Genma took Shizune here for their first anniversary last year," Sakura said and then a mischievous gleam entered her eyes. "You're taking dating advice from Genma?"

"Actually he heard about it from the Hokage so I'd say I'm taking advice from one of the most gifted ninja to ever exist," he said coolly and Sakura smirked.

"Who's also still single"

"Really? I thought she was seeing Jiraiya-san," Itachi said puzzled. Sakura groaned.

"Don't even talk about that."

"So they're not seeing each other?" Itachi asked and Sakura pressed her fingers to her temples.

"I have no idea what's going on with those two. They're more confusing than Shikamaru and Ino sometimes..." she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure your shishou appreciates the comparison," Itachi said dryly. Before Sakura could make any further comments, their waitress stepped out of the foliage with two steaming trays in her hands.

"Your food," she informed them. "Tonight we're serving grilled salmon with a side of miso-glazed eggplant," the waitress said, setting down the plates. "Would you like some sake to accompany your meal?"

"Do you have Junmai Daiginjo-shu?" Itachi asked and the waitress smiled.

"We sure do, I'll be right back with that."

"Damn, Shishou will be so jealous when she hears about this tomorrow," Sakura told him, letting out a little whistle. "That's her favorite."

"Do you have a preference?" Itachi asked as the waitress came back with their bottle.

"Not really, I'm not much of a drinker," Sakura said, lifting a piece of eggplant to her mouth.

"So you don't follow all of your Shishou's footsteps?"

"Not at all," Sakura said.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Sakura set her chopsticks down.

"So what do you like to do besides going on missions and terrorizing your team medic?" Sakura asked and Itachi chuckled.

"I enjoy reading, that's usually what I do on my days off. Either that or I go play a game of shogi at the Nara compound with Shikamaru."

"You know Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, surprised and Itachi nodded.

"He is my first choice as a teammate should anything happen to Shisui or Genma," Itachi told her and Sakura's eyes widened.

"He's in ANBU?"

"Yes, has been for about a year now," Itachi informed her and Sakura whistled.

"I had no idea. Does Ino know?" she asked and Itachi nodded.

"She's aware. From what he says she disapproves."

"It is rather frightening," Sakura admitted and Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure she thinks the same about you. Your teammates didn't approve of your promotion either," he told her and Sakura nodded.

"I know, but it's different with Shikamaru," she told him.

"How so?"

"She's in love with him," Sakura said simply. "Shizune hates that Genma is in ANBU as well. It's not a very safe profession."

"I doubt he'll be in it for too much longer," Itachi told her.

"Did he tell you that?" Sakura asked and Itachi shook his head.

"No but Genma didn't have a father growing up and I know he wouldn't put his own child through that. It's not a happy life," he told her and Sakura looked down at her plate.

"I didn't know that," she said and Itachi sighed.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," Itachi told her and then he shook his head. "We should be talking about happier things; this conversation isn't a good way to spend an evening."

"You're right," Sakura said, giving him a small smile. "You save all the sad topics for the second date."

"I hope not," Itachi said and she laughed. "So tell me about the hospital. You still work there, don't you?"

"Yeah, I try to work there when we don't have missions. I really enjoy it," she said, smiling.

"What department do you work in?"

"It depends, sometimes I work in the ER; other times I spend the day delivering babies. I just go where they need help," Sakura told him.

"Do you have a preference?"

"I like working with children. It's always fun especially the academy kids," she said with a fond smile.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but are you finished with your meal?" the waitress said, gesturing to their empty plates.

"Yes, thank-you," Sakura said and the waitress grabbed their plates.

"Would you like dessert?"

Itachi looked over at Sakura and she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Can I have the check?" he requested and the waitress nodded. She quickly returned and Itachi slipped some bills into the holder.

He turned to Sakura. "Would you like to go home?"

"I should," she said sighing. "I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow."

Itachi held out his hand and he helped her up. The two made their way out of the restaurant and they started walking towards Sakura's apartment.

"So, do we have a mission soon?" Sakura asked as they made their way down the dark streets.

"Tsunade gave us the month off. She says we need a rest but I'm sure she didn't want to take away her apprentice's husband away right after the wedding."

"She's a lot softer than she wants people to believe," Sakura said.

"As is the case with most shinobi," he agreed.

"Is it the same with you Itachi? Are you really just a softie?" Sakura asked teasingly and Itachi smirked.

"Never," he told her. Sakura rolled her eyes and Itachi's gaze lowered to where her hand swung next to her side. Before he could convince himself otherwise he grabbed her hand and gently laced his fingers through her own. He heard Sakura gasp quietly before she strengthened her grip and held onto his hand.

Itachi was glad that the darkness would hide his grin. It would ruin his reputation.

"Maybe I am a softie," he mumbled quietly.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked while looking over at him, the streetlight highlighting her curious expression.

"Nothing," he said as they stopped outside of Sakura's apartment building. Sakura released his hand and he had to resist grabbing it back.

"I had fun," Sakura said, leaning back on her heels.

"As did I." Itachi hesitated. He didn't really know date protocol and this end of the date thing was throwing him for a loop. He knew kissing on the first date was frowned upon and considering her response to his last kiss he didn't think it was such a gr-

His musings were interrupted by the presence of a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek.

"Goodnight," Sakura whispered, her breath coating his cheek. She stepped back and shot him a shaky smile before heading up to her apartment. Itachi stood there in shock for a few seconds before lifting a hand to brush his cheek.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next week went by without any sight of Sakura. According to his otouto she was working long shifts at the hospital and that was cutting into any time he could have had with her. He had yet to inform anyone of their date and since he hadn't gotten any winks or death threats in the past week he could safely assume she hadn't told anyone either.

For some reason that bothered him. He didn't want to kick up a fess after one date, especially because there were no plans for a second date much to his chagrin, but it felt wrong for people not to know. He didn't mind the lack of teasing from his teammates but he did mind that to the rest of the world Sakura was single. Although she was, wasn't she? He didn't know and that only increased his frustration.

"Is there something wrong, Aniki?"

Itachi looked up to see his brother standing there looking very concerned.

"No, why would there be?" Itachi asked calmly and Sasuke pointed at his hands.

"Because you've been polishing that kunai for twenty minutes and I think you just cracked it."

Itachi immediately placed the kunai, which actually _was_ cracked, in his weapon case. "I just have a lot on my mind," he said.

"I can see that," Sasuke said, scoffing. Itachi ignored him and pulled another kunai from the case and started polishing it. "Does this have anything to do with Sakura?" A sharp whine penetrated the air as the kunai in Itachi's grasp broke in half. "I'll take that as yes," Sasuke said, sitting down next to him.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed before placing the broken kunai on the floor.

"It's nothing," Itachi said, rubbing his temples.

"I may not be in ANBU, but even I can tell that's a lie," Sasuke said. "Just tell me."

"We went on a date," Itachi said.

"Seriously," Sasuke asked. "No wonder she's been so scatterbrained lately."

"Really?" Itachi asked hopefully. Maybe this was affecting her as much as it was him.

"Yeah, but I don't get what her problem is. She must be nervous for your next date," Sasuke said and Itachi felt his mood fall even lower.

"There is no second date," he said.

"What? Did she turn you down?"

"I never asked," Itachi admitted and he was shocked when a sharp slap hit the back of his head.

"You baka." Sasuke growled.

"What?!" Itachi hissed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She must think you don't like her," he told him before rubbing his chin. "When was your date?"

"Friday," Itachi said and Sasuke groaned.

"That was a week ago, Aniki, and you still haven't asked her out again..."

"I haven't seen or spoken to her since then," Itachi told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Are you serious? Wait, don't answer that," Sasuke said holding up his hand. "She gets off of work in twenty minutes."

"What?" Itachi asked confused.

"She gets off of work in twenty minutes," Sasuke sounded out and Itachi's eyes widened. "That means go to the hospital, Aniki."

Itachi got to his feet and walked to the door before looking back at his brother. "Thanks."

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed. "If she's unlucky enough to like you she at least deserves for you to treat her right."

Itachi ignored his otouto's comment and quickly jumped up onto the roof and started running towards the hospital. When he got there he saw a flash of pink leaving the hospital and he jumped down in front of her.

"Kami, Itachi, you scared the shit out of me," Sakura gasped, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, Sakura," Itachi said and Sakura shook her head.

"It's fine, do you need something?" she asked and Itachi gave her a small smile.

"I just thought I'd walk you home, if that's alright," he asked and he was pleased to see her blush.

"That would be great," she said, smiling. Itachi turned so he was next to her as he took her bag from her."You don't ha-"

"It's fine. Think of it as repayment for being too clueless to come and see you this week," he said and she waved her hand.

"It's alright. I'm just as guilty as you are. I'm perfectly capable of walking to the Uchiha compound," she said and Itachi was going to argue that it was his job to come and see her but he had a feeling that Sakura would find that offensive. She was a strong willed woman just like her mentor after all.

"So how has your week been?" Itachi asked as they made their way to her apartment.

"It's been good. I got to work in the children's wing today and yesterday which makes up for ER duty Monday and Wednesday," she said laughing.

"I'm glad it's been enjoyable."

"How about you?" she asked and Itachi thought back to his week. It had mostly contained countless hours thinking about her and he decided that at this stage in their relationship, if it was a relationship, that would not be smiled upon.

"I spent most of it taking care of stuff around the house," he told her whilst thinking back to the broken kunai. It was the truth, kind of.

"Sounds fun," Sakura remarked sarcastically. Itachi was surprised when he felt her hand grasp onto his. He let a small smile slip on his face as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"It was," he said softly and she grinned up at him. Itachi's happiness was short lived though, as they arrived at her apartment.

"I'm afraid that it's time for me to call it a day," Sakura said, stepping in front of him. "Twelve hour shifts are pretty brutal."

"Alright," Itachi said and then he thought back to his brother's words. "Would you like to go out again? Perhaps this weekend?"

Sakura flushed before grinning. "Well I have to work tomorrow, but Sunday I'm free," she told him and Itachi nodded.

"Great, how about one o'clock?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Sounds great," she said and she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

"Have a good evening Sakura," Itachi said and she gave him a wave before walking into the building. Itachi quickly made his way home and as soon as he stepped into his home he let out the slight victory yell he had been holding back.

"I guess it went well," an amused voice said from the stairwell. Itachi met his brother's mocking eyes but he felt no animosity towards the little brat.

"It went _very_ well," he purred and he chuckled at the appalled expression on his otouto's face. "I'm just kidding Sasuke, although you know that if Sakura and I continue to date we'll eventually h-"

"Just shut up," Sasuke squeaked, standing up. "I don't even want to think about it."

Itachi couldn't hold in his laughter as Sasuke gagged. At the sound of his laughter Sasuke looked up in shock before he smiled.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked and Itachi touched his cheek as he smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah, I really do."

_In June Itachi went on his first date with Sakura, held her hand, and felt her lips against his cheek._

_It was also the month that Sasuke realized his brother had a sex drive._

* * *

Thank-you for reading. Please check out my other Itasaku stories **Interns and Tasers** and **Itachi Taichou **which will be updated within the next week. Please **review:)**

**-Sakura478**


End file.
